WonKyu Day 1013 One Shot Series - Season 3
by n4oK0
Summary: Season 3 for WONKYU DAY 1013. LATE POST. One-Shot Collections. Drama, Angst, Brothership, Romance, Fluff (I Think), GS, AU, OOC, OC. Typos everywhere. MAIN PAIRING : WONKYU. SIDE PAIRING : GTOP, More to come. Enjoy.
1. Then There's You

**Title : Then There's You**

 **Pairing : Wonkyu, GTop**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Charlie Puth and his label company**

 **Inspired : Then There's You by Charlie Puth**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, Typos, GS, OOC, AU**

 **Summary : There's beautiful and then there's you**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, menyipit karena terangnya sinar matahari di pagi hari yang indah itu. Matanya terbuka walau keningnya berkerut karena tidak suka dengan sinar yang mengenai retina matanya. Siwon menggunakan kedua telunjuk tangannya untuk mengusap kedua matanya sebelum benar-benar melihat pemandangan di luar jendela kelas.

Pagi itu adalah hari pertama setelah 'Golden Week'. Liburan kurang lebih satu minggu itu dirasa Siwon terlalu sedikit. Siwon menginginkan untuk bisa liburan selamanya dari sekolah.

"Mengapa liburan begitu cepat berlalu?" keluh Siwon sambil merebahkan lagi kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang tersilang. Siwon terus memandang ke arah luar jendela kelasnya di lantai 3 sampai mata tajamnya menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi, sang sahabat, yang berjalan riang bersama kekasihnya.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya dia seriang itu di saat sahabatnya sedang sendirian seperti ini." Gerutu Siwon lagi. Nampaknya pemuda tinggi satu itu sedang mengalami masa puber dan dipenuhi oleh emosi negatif. Mungkin karena saat ini Siwon baru saja patah hati setelah putus dengan kekasihnya sejak keduanya masih di kelas satu.

Siwon menegakkan kepala walau dengan dagu yang masih tertumpu di kedua punggung tangannya. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu meniup poni dari rambut acak-acakannya, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Sampai detik ini, Siwon masih tak mengerti mengapa Tiffany, mantan kekasih Siwon, memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya karena Siwon bukanlah pemuda seperti bayangan Tiffany.

Apa salahnya jika dia sedikit nakal? Mengganggu orang lain sesekali bukanlah kejahatan. Lagipula apa yang dia dan sahabatnya lakukan hanya keusilan kecil yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Bahkan korban mereka pun ikut tertawa.

Apa salahnya jika nilai-nilainya bukanlah nilai _straight A's_? Yang penting dia lulus dan nilainya berada di tengah-tengah. Siwon juga bukanlah siswa yang terancam dikeluarkan karena hal kecil seperti nilai jelek.

Apa salahnya jika dia tidak sekeren Nickhun, sang pangeran sekolah, yang selalu _trendy_ dengan pakaian bermerek miliknya. Siwon bukan Nickhun yang memang anak pengusaha kaya dari Thailand itu. Siwon hanya pemuda biasa dari orang tua yang juga orang biasa.

Apa salahnya jika dia hanya pemuda biasa?

Tentu saja bukan salahnya. Tapi bagi Tiffany, ketampanan wajahnya tidak sejalan dengan keinginan Tiffany yang menginginkan seorang pemuda sempurna.

"Argh! Dia membuatku kesal saja!" gusar Siwon dan langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas. Padahal dalam lima menit lagi bel pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi. Namun Siwon seolah tidak peduli dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk siswa kelas tiga.

Siwon berjalan cepat ke atap sekolah berniat menenangkan dirinya disana. Tidak dihiraukan sama sekali panggilan sang sahabat yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di tepi tangga ketika Siwon mulai menaiki tangga ke atap. Siwon terus menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga sampai dia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu atap sekolah.

Dengan percaya diri, Siwon menggenggam kenop pintu tersebut dan memutarnya berkali-kali. Akan tetapi pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Siwon terus berusaha sampai dia melihat tanda tertempel di pintu tersebut dengan tulisan 'Pintu Dalam Perbaikan'.

"Aish! Sial! Yang benar saja! Sejak kapan tanda itu ada disana?" umpat Siwon kesal. Sebenarnya tanda itu sudah ada disana sejak tadi, tapi karena diselubungi kemarahan, Siwon tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Semakin kesal karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, ditambah dia mendengar bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi yang berarti,

"Aku terlambat!" teriak Siwon semakin kesal. Merasa percuma berdiam diri ditempat tersebut, Siwon bergegas kembali ke kelasnya. Setengah berlari dan setengah berjalan cepat, Siwon menuruni tangga itu sambil sesekali mengumpat nasib sialnya pagi itu. Tapi selain mengumpat, Siwon juga berdoa semoga gurunya belum datang dan dia bisa masuk tanpa omelan. Benar-benar pemuda yang kontradiktif.

Jika lari tanpa beraturan dan didasari oleh kemarahan dan kepanikan, pasti ada hal buruk yang bisa menimpa siapa pun itu dan hal itulah yang terjadi kepada Siwon. Pemuda itu benar-benar sedang bernasib kurang baik karena di saat Siwon sedang terburu-buru, dia menabrak seseorang.

Dengan keras.

"AWW! Ah! Sakit!" rintih orang yang ditabrak Siwon dan dari suara merdunya meski dalam kesakitan, suara orang itu adalah suara seorang gadis.

Siwon yang juga terjatuh dan juga sedikit kesakitan, segera bangun dan menghampiri gadis yang dia tabrak. Siwon merasa tidak enak dengan gadis itu karena pasti tubuhnya kini sakit sekali. Siwon langsung mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok di depan gadis yang sedang terduduk sambil memegangi bagian belakangnya. Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis tersebut karena tertutup oleh rambut panjang ikalnya yang terurai apalagi dia juga menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihat kamu ada disana! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon sedikit panik karena dia ingin membantu gadis itu namun dia tidak mau kena tampar jika sembarangan menyentuhnya.

Gadis itu mengerang sekali lagi lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, ingin tahu siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh dan sakit seperti ini.

Manik hitam bertemu dengan manik coklat madu.

Dan dunia berhenti saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Saya pindahan dari Inggris tapi saya orang Korea. Semoga kita bisa berteman. Salam kenal semuanya."

Akhir perkenalan dari gadis manis tersebut, Cho Kyuhyun, langsung disambut oleh sebagian siswa pria dengan siulan genit atau sorak-sorak kegembiraan karena kini ada lagi seorang gadis manis di kelas mereka. Sedangkan sebagian lainnya sudah merencanakan untuk meminta Kyuhyun menjadi kekasih dambaan.

Wajar saja jika para siswa di kelas Kyuhyun bersikap demikian, Kyuhyun memang manis. Cantik dan manis di saat yang bersamaan.

Kulit putihnya merona sehingga menambah kesan manis dan menawan pada dirinya. Bibirnya sewarna _cherry_ itu merekah dengan baluran _lip gloss_ tipis, cukup untuk melembabkan saja. Rambut panjang ikal sepunggungnya dikepang menyamping, menyisakan ikalan-ikalan lucu yang menyesuaikan alami dengan bentuk wajah Kyuhyun yang _oval_ namun sedikit chubby di bagian pipi itu, membuat Kyuhyun terlihat menggemaskan. Terlebih lagi kedua mata bulatnya yang memancarkan keteduhan bagi siapa pun yang melihat.

Tiga kata untuk Kyuhyun,

Cantik dan mempesona.

"Cho-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Choi-san. Choi Siwon! Angkat tanganmu!" seru guru wali kelas tersebut kepada Siwon yang ternyata memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Mendengar perintah sang guru, Siwon mengangkat tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun memanglingkan wajahnya dari guru wali kelas mereka dan menatap ke arah Siwon.

Begitu manik coklat madunya melihat Siwon, Kyuhyun sedikit menarik nafasnya. Dia terkejut karena bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang menabraknya di koridor tadi. Akan tetapi keterkejutannya berubah menjadi kerutan tidak suka. Wajahnya cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan ke tempat duduknya dan begitu dia tiba, Kyuhyun tidak langsung duduk melainkan berdiri di samping Siwon. Wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan sementara Siwon justru menatap Kyuhyun balik dengan senyum manis.

"Hai, aku Siwon. Salam kenal." Sahut Siwon seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dia justru menatap Siwon lekat lalu menepis tangan Siwon kemudian duduk di tempatnya.

Siwon tentu tidak percaya dengan tingkah kasar gadis yang ditemuinya tadi. Siwon bisa saja marah tapi siapa yang bisa marah terhadap wajah yang lucu itu. Wajah yang menekuk dalam dengan bibir yang mengerucut minta untuk di cium ditambah lagi kembungan pipi yang membuatnya seperti bakpao.

Siwon terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun membuatnya tertarik. Begitu tertarik sehingga membuat Siwon melupakan patah hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau gila Siwon, kau gila." Tiga kata terucap dari bibir seorang Choi Seunghyun. Kata-kata yang seharusnya membuat Siwon kesal namun tidak jadi karena datarnya nada bicara Seunghyun. Siwon justru tersenyum jahil lalu membalas ucapan Seunghyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak gila. Justru aku merasa akal sehatku akhirnya kembali." Guraunya, berharap Seunghyun akan tertawa bersamanya. Tetapi yang terjadi justru Seunghyun yang hanya menatapnya seolah-oleh Siwon adalah monster berkepala tiga.

"Lupakan. Kau tidak seru Hyun."

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Seunghyun lagi, tidak berminat dengan gurauan atau cibiran Siwon.

"Kenapa bukan dia?" Tanya Siwon balik. Seunghyun memutar matanya, jengah dengan sikap Siwon yang terkadang tidak peka sama sekali. Atau mungkin karena Siwon terlalu bodoh? Entahlah. Bagi Seunghyun sama saja. Sahabatnya itu memang tidak peka dan bodoh.

Seunghyun menegakan tubuhnya yang berbaring. Dia menatap Siwon yang sedang menikmati roti daging sebagai makan siang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia anak baru." ucapnya tegas.

"Aku tahu." Balas Siwon sambil mengunyah tanpa menoleh ke arah Seunghyun.

"Dan kau mengenalnya kurang dari dua minggu." Lanjut Seunghyun lagi. Berharap kali ini Siwon mengerti maksudnya.

"Menurutku itu waktu yang cukup." Jawaban santai Siwon membuat kening Seunghyun berkedut kesal.

"Cukup kepalamu!" seru Seunghyun. Terkadang dia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa bersahabat dengan Siwon. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang bertolak belakang.

Ah! Seunghyun ingat. Hanya Siwon yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sementara yang lain memandangnya dengan takut. Seunghyun masih ingat bagaimana mereka bisa berteman. Namun cerita itu untuk lain waktu.

Sekarang, Seunghyun memiliki misi untuk membuat Siwon sadar bahwa niatnya hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu cukup. Kau sendiri hanya butuh tiga hari setelah bertemu Jiyong untuk memintanya menjadi kekasihmu." Ujar Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Seunghyun. Pemuda bermarga sama seperti Siwon itu sekali lagi memandang tajam ke arah Siwon dan berseru,

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kau!"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh kemudian menyimpan bungkus roti yang sudah habis di sakunya. Dia akan membuangnya nanti. Seunghyun melihat tindakan Siwon tadi hanya tersenyum tipis. Bisa-bisanya Siwon memikirkan kebersihan atap sekolah tempat mereka berada sekarang, padahal dirinya sendiri selalu berantakan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Seunghyun karena dia masih penasaran dengan rencana Siwon.

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon dengan tampang bodohnya. Seunghyun benar-benar akan memiting kepala Siwon jika setiap kali dia bertanya, Siwon membalasnya dengan pertanyaan. Namun kali ini, Seunghyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Seunghyun harus bersabar karena dia masih ingin tahu dengan langkah Siwon selanjutnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Seunghyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa kau? Hari ini cerewet sekali."

 _Cukup sudah! Aku akan membunuhnya!_ Teriak Seunghyun dalam hatinya dan bersiap memiting Siwon. Sayangnya niat itu tidak terlaksana karena semuanya hanya ada dalam pikiran Seunghyun. Tapi bukan berarti Seunghyun tidak mendesak Siwon untuk menjawab.

"Jawab saja, Choi bodoh!"

"Galak sekali. Dan siapa yang kau sebut Choi bodoh? Kau juga bermarga Choi, Choi."

"Kau mau mati ya. Sini, aku bunuh kau."

"Aish! Kejam sekali! Oke, oke. Tentu saja aku memilihnya karena aku suka dia. Dia cantik loh."

"Cantik?"

"Ya, cantik. Kau tak tahu apa itu cantik?"

"Tentu aku tahu apa itu cantik. Jiyongieku adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah aku lihat selain ibuku. Tapi kalau hanya karena alasan itu bukankah kau terlalu picik? Jika hanya itu, ada banyak gadis cantik di sekolah kita."

"Tapi tidak ada yang secantik dia, Hyun. Dia benar-benar memukau. Pokoknya aku terpesona!" seru Siwon antusias sampai dia tidak sengaja memukul lengan atas Seunghyun. Pemuda yang biasanya pendiam itu memandang datar Siwon sebelum tangannya balik memukul lengan atas Siwon. Keras.

"Argh! Apa-apaan sih? Sakit tahu!" teriak Siwon dan langsung berdiri. Dia mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit karena tinju Seunghyun. Sementara Seunghyun menanggapi Siwon dengan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh walau tatapannya begitu menusuk ke arah Siwon, menantang sahabatnya untuk balik membalas pukulannya.

Ditatap sedingin itu oleh Seunghyun, Siwon hanya berdeham ringan dan kembali duduk. Walau Siwon adalah sahabat Seunghyun, tapi Siwon cukup tahu diri untuk tidak macam-macam dengan kapten dari klub aikido dan kendo tersebut.

"Maaf Hyun. Aku reflek memukulmu. Terlalu bersemangat." ujar Siwon meminta maaf karena dia tahu alasan mengapa Seunghyun memukulnya.

"Sakit?" Tanya Seunghyun menghiraukan permintaan maaf Siwon.

"Jelas sakit! Memangnya kau tidak tahu kepalanmu itu seperti batu?" gerutu Siwon kesal namun tidak mau membalas Seunghyun lebih jauh.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku juga reflek Wonnie." Ujar Seunghyun.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa lama sampai Siwon terkekeh sedangkan Seunghyun tersenyum, hal yang jarang terjadi jika bukan dengan Siwon. Keduanya bercanda dan tertawa bersama-sama sampai Seunghyun kembali fokus ke pokok pembicaraan mereka.

"Terus, kapan kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?" Tanya Seunghyun. Dia ingin tahu kapan rencana Siwon untuk mempermalukan dirinya di depan anak baru yang jadi populer dalam waktu singkat itu.

"Besok." Jawab Siwon santai kemudian menyedot isi susu kotak sampai habis. Sementara Seunghyun hanya memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kawannya itu akan mempermalukan dirinya dalam waktu 24 jam dan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah si bodoh dihadapannya sekarang.

"Besok? Yang benar saja!" decak Seunghyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah _absurd_ Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang lain melakukannya sehari setelah dia masuk." ujar Siwon tak tahu dimana kesalahannya sampai Seunghyun terlihat tidak suka dengan rencananya untuk mengikuti jejak rekan-rekan kelasnya, 'menembak' si anak baru.

"Tapi mereka tidak mempunyai masalah dengannya, sedangkan kau punya, kawan." Kilah Seunghyun masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan akal sehat sahabatnya itu. Akan tetapi rasanya sulit jika melihat betapa yakinnya Siwon untuk melakukan pengakuan itu besok. Tidak jika Seunghyun melihat senyum lebar Siwon yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan pancaran kepercayaan diri dari mata hitam itu.

"Itu berarti keberadaan mereka tidak sekuat keberadaanku Hyun. Dia akan mengingatku terus karena kami memiliki suatu ikatan. Ya, walau dengan sedikit konflik."

Penjelasan Siwon membuat Seunghyun bergeming sesaat sebelum tangannya dengan cepat menepuk belakang kepala Siwon dan mengulang kalimatnya di awal tadi.

"Kau gila Siwon, kau gila."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Siwon menaikan salah satu alisnya ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir seksi Kyuhyun. Mengapa semua orang mengatakan dia gila?

"Mungkin." Jawab Siwon asal.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya itu namun Kyuhyun tidak menemukan satu kata pun untuk membalas Siwon.

"Kau datang tiba-tiba saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan teman-temanku, menyeretku ke atap sekolah dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku? _You are crazy! No! Worst! You are insane. Got it? Insane!_ " teriak Kyuhyun. Kekesalannya sudah di ubun-ubun dengan Siwon. Sementara Siwon, dia mengerutkan keningnya sembari mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tak pintar bahasa Inggris. Pakai bahasa Jepang saja. Atau lebih baik, pakai bahasa Korea." Ujar Siwon semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan gemas dengan tingkah Siwon yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Argh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" jerit Kyuhyun kencang membuat Siwon menutup kedua telinganya. Begitu Siwon yakin, Kyuhyun tidak akan menjerit lagi, dia menurunkan kedua tangannya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang bersedekap dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Siwon tersenyum senang. Dia bisa kembali melihat keimutan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" Siwon memutus keheningan keduanya dengan pertanyaan ambigu.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Siwon.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Siwon mengulang lagi pengakuan cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia menanti jawaban bagus dari Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun justru terlihat tidak senang.

" _God!_ " seru Kyuhyun tidak percaya Siwon masih berkutat dengan masalah yang sama.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Tuhan?"

"Katanya kau tak bisa bahasa Inggris?"

"Kalau hanya kata itu semua orang juga tahu, cantik."

"Hentikan memanggilku cantik!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang cantik. Sangat cantik." Aku Siwon tenang dan tanpa ada maksud menggoda Kyuhyun sama sekali. Dia berkata jujur. Dan kejujuran itu sepertinya memutar balikan keadaan. Yang tadinya kesal menjadi tersipu.

Kedua pipi bulat Kyuhyun yang putih berubah warna menjadi merah muda dan rona itu terlihat jelas oleh mata Siwon. Semburat indah itu langsung mengembangkan sebuah senyum di wajah tampan Siwon.

 _Ternyata Baby Kyu hanya malu-malu harimau_. Batin Siwon, terlalu percaya diri dan asal.

"Gombal! Kau hanya sedang menggodaku!"

"Aku tidak bisa menggoda gadis yang tidak aku sukai dan aku tipe pemuda yang berkata apa adanya. Kau cantik dan aku tidak bisa menemukan kata lain untuk mengungkapkan betapa indahnya dirimu selain, cantik."

Rahang Kyuhyun jatuh begitu saja, membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar, tidak percaya Siwon bisa begitu bermulut manis. Dan mulut manisnya belum selesai karena detik berikutnya, Siwon mulai menggeraknya bibir tipisnya itu lagi.

"Belum pernah ada gadis yang membuatku berhenti bernafas ketika aku melihat matanya dan belum pernah ada gadis yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dan kuat sampai aku panik dan lari."

Tunggu dulu… Lari?

Kyuhyun membebaskan kedua tangannya yang tersilang. Gadis berkepang menyamping itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali memperhatikan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa langkah sampai dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Siwon.

"Kejadian waktu itu… Kau…"

"Ya, aku meninggalkanmu di koridor, tempat kita bertemu pertama kali, karena aku malu, Kyu. Aku malu bertatapan langsung denganmu. Kau begitu cantik sampai aku takut jika melihatmu akan merusak kecantikanmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Siwon atas kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka. Kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mau Siwon melihat kesedihannya, kekecewaan hatinya karena Siwon…

Siwon sama saja seperti pemuda lainnya. Seperti mereka yang hanya menyukai penampilan luarnya.

"Kalau begitu kau sama saja dengan yang lain, hanya tertarik karena penampilan luarku. Untuk itu, jawabanku sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku tid…"

"Aku tahu kau cantik Kyu, tapi penampilan luarmu bukan yang membuatku tertarik." Sela Siwon cepat. Dia bisa menduga bahwa Kyuhyun akan berkata demikian.

"A-apa…" gagap Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat kepalanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat ragu namun Kyuhyun ingin agar semua pikiran negatifnya terbukti salah.

"Kau cantik, sangat cantik. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang berkata sebaliknya. Terbukti dari banyaknya penggemarmu hanya dalam waktu singkat. Tapi kalau hanya itu, wajah mantan kekasihku juga cantik." Ujar Siwon jujur. Terlalu jujur sampai-sampai Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjambak rambut Siwon.

"Aish! Kau…!"

"Tahan dulu marahnya. Kalau hanya wajah, di dunia ini banyak yang cantik. Tapi yang cantik sepertimu Kyu, ya hanya ada satu. Kamu." Sela Siwon lagi. Dia tidak mau semua rencana yang sudah disusunnya rapi, berantakan karena Kyuhyun yang mudah marah.

"Maksudmu?" nada tanya dari Kyuhyun membuat Siwon kembali fokus. Memasang senyum terbaiknya, dia mulai mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah dia latih di rumahnya agar Kyuhyun percaya bahwa Siwon serius menyukai gadis berkepang itu.

"Kamu cantik karena itu kamu. Sikapmu yang ternyata ketus berbanding terbalik dengan pengenalan dirimu yang manis." Ucap Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun mengingat pertama kali dia berdiri di kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan semua siswa-siswi dan bagaimana dia berkenalan dengan Siwon.

" _Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Saya pindahan dari Inggris tapi saya orang Korea. Semoga kita bisa berteman. Salam kenal semuanya."_

" _Hai, aku Siwon. Salam kenal." Sahut Siwon seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dia justru menatap Siwon lekat lalu menepis tangan Siwon kemudian duduk di tempatnya._

"Kamu yang suka tertawa lebar tanpa batas saat kamu bergurau dengan teman-temanmu." Lanjut Siwon lagi. Kali ini ingatan Kyuhyun jatuh kepada saat dia sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya di taman belakang sekolah.

" _Ahahaha! Yang benar? Kau melihat Bohra-sensei jatuh di kolam renang belakang? Lalu kau foto lagi! Ih jahil! Ahahaha!"_

" _Ya ampun! Siapa yang memberimu make up kapur tulis Risa-chan? Jahil banget sih orang itu!"_

" _Jangan berkilah kau Cho Kyuhyun! Ini pasti ulahmu!"_

" _Ahahaha! Kau semakin cantik loh Risa-chan! Sungguh! Ahahaha!"_

"Lalu wajahmu yang lucu dan menggemaskan ketika kamu cemberut jika aku jahili, ditambah tingkah barbarmu yang mengejarku dan berteriak sambil melempar sepatu ke arahku." Dahi Kyuhyun berkedut kesal mendengar kata-kata Siwon baru saja. Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Siwon menjahilinya.

" _Eh Kyu, lihat! Ada UFO!"_

" _Mana? Mana?" dan serta merta Siwon menarik kepangan rambut Kyuhyun lalu lari tunggang langgang._

" _AWW! Choi Siwon sialan! Kemari kau!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil mencopot sepatunya lalu melempar sekuat tenaga ke arah Siwon._

" _Aduh! Sakit!" ringis Siwon saat sepatu itu mendarat di belakang kepalanya._

" _Rasakan! Ahahaha! Rasakan!"_

"Semua itu adalah kamu Kyu dan bukan orang lain. Bagiku kecantikan yang sebenarnya adalah kamu Kyu. Namun…"

"Namun…?"

""Namun yang paling cantik adalah kamu membuatku menjadi aku yang sesungguhnya. Membuatku menjadi seorang Siwon dan bukan orang lain."

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon. Semua yang diingatnya, menyadarkannya bahwa Siwon selalu memperhatikannya, menilainya berbeda dari para pemuda kurang kerjaan yang terus mengganggunya dengan kata 'cinta', 'kaulah hidupku' dan sebagainya. Padahal mereka hanya ingin terlihat hebat karena bisa berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun yang sejak kapan jadi primadona sekolah.

Mendengar pengakuan Siwon sekarang, entah mengapa, semua itu menumbuhkan harapan di hatinya bahwa rasa yang dia pendam ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap Siwon, mengatakan dengan matanya bahwa Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon untuk menyelesaikan apapun yang ingin dia sampaikan.

Siwon pun mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun dan memberikan senyum lesung pipi andalannya dan berkata,

"Dan karena aku pecinta kecantikan alami, aku mau kamu jadi pacarku. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertunduk dalam. Pengakuan Siwon tampaknya menyebabkan Kyuhyun _speechless_ dan malu luar biasa. Tidak ada satu pun dari pengakuan cinta yang sering didapatkannya sejak bersekolah disini, mampu membuat Kyuhyun kehabisan kata. Tapi pengakuan ini, pengakuan dari Siwon…

Terasa berbeda.

Siwon berbeda.

Sejak mereka bertemu, bukan hanya Siwon saja yang merasakan jantungnya mau lepas karena terlalu cepat berdetak.

Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Hanya saja, begitu Siwon pergi tanpa melihatnya lagi, Kyuhyun merasa Siwon tidak tertarik dengannya. Kyuhyun merasa patah hati bahkan sebelum dia memulainya. Dan itu membuatnya marah, membuatnya menjauhi Siwon meski selama dua minggu dia berada di sekolah ini, Siwon sudah menunjukan ketertarikannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyangkal itu semua karena dia takut. Dia takut patah hati oleh orang yang sama.

Namun sekarang, setelah mendengar pengakuan Siwon, apakah Kyuhyun masih tetap takut?

Kyuhyun menegakan kepalanya dan menatap iris hitam di hadapannya.

Senyum manis nan lebar milik Kyuhyun menjadi jawaban tersendiri bagi Siwon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, menyipit karena sinar matahari yang begitu terang di pagi hari yang indah itu. Matanya terbuka walau keningnya berkerut karena tidak suka dengan sinar matahari yang mengenai retina matanya. Siwon menggunakan kedua telunjuk tangannya untuk mengusap kedua matanya sebelum benar-benar melihat pemandangan di luar jendela kelasnya.

"Kau melihat apa?" suara berat itu membuat Siwon tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani mengganggu momen indahnya di pagi hari.

"Hyun! Bisakah kau tidak mengendap-endap seperti itu? Kau mengerikan." Decak Siwon lalu kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela.

Seunghyun tidak menanggapi sikap Siwon yang sepertinya sedang sensitif. Pemuda tinggi itu meneruskan langkahnya ke tempat duduknya dan ikut memperhatikan pemandangan di luar kelas mereka seperti Siwon.

Keduanya begitu terus sampai telinga Siwon menangkap suara yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Siwonnie." Sahut suara itu memanggil nama Siwon. Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Siwon segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah suara itu, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat Siwon yang terburu-buru mendatanginya seperti anak anjing yang senang melihat tuannya.

 _Well_ , Siwon memang seperti anak anjing yang senang melihat tuannya, Kyuhyun.

"Hai _baby girl_." Sapa Siwon manis dan dengan santainya, pemuda itu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya.

"Aku kangen." Aku Siwon sembari menghirup aroma apel dari rambut kekasih cantiknya tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali terkikik mendengar gombalan Siwon. Dengan sekali cubitan di perut rata Siwon, Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Gombal." Cibir Kyuhyun sebelum melenggang pergi ke tempat duduknya di samping Siwon.

"Aku tidak menggombal baby. Aku serius." Ujar Siwon tak terima dikatakan menggombal. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Gadis berkepang itu terus tersenyum, menikmati perhatian yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

Khusus untuknya.

Sementara itu Seunghyun yang melihat pasangan baru itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar takjub dengan perkembangan hubungan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Dari benci jadi cinta.

Ah… Bukan benci.

Benci adalah kata yang kuat.

Yang benar, dari terpesona lalu malu-malu mau, dan sekarang berani bermesraan. Nah, itu baru benar.

 _Dasar pasangan bodoh._ Batin Seunghyun mengolok keduanya, namun tampak seulas senyuman manis terpampang di wajah tampan nan dingin milik Seunghyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Maafkan aku! Aku tidak melihat kamu ada disana! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon sedikit panik karena dia ingin membantu gadis itu namun dia tidak mau kena tampar jika sembarangan menyentuhnya._

 _Gadis itu mengerang sekali lagi lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, ingin tahu siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh dan sakit seperti ini._

 _Manik hitam bertemu dengan manik coklat madu._

 _Dan dunia berhenti saat itu juga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Some girls walk in the room and everything remains_

 _But when you opened up the door, my life completely changed_

 _There's no words to describe, let me look in your eyes and say_

 _There's beautiful and then there's you_

 **END**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** Huehehe... Nao balik lagi sama RePost FF dari WP Nao. Bagi yang udah pernah baca, monggo loh baca lagi. Tapi bagi yang belum semoga enjoy sama ceritanya.

Karena mau tutup tahun, rencana Nao mau post FF Nao yang belum ada di ffn dari WP. Semoga sempat semua (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Okay amazing readers, Nao pamit dolo. Lagi mencoba menyelesaikan semua FF yang terbengkalai nih. Silahkan meninggalkan jejaknya disindang juga ya.

Gomen untuk typos and all mistake yah m(_ _)m

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu**_ (kali ini WonKyu aja) ;D

Sankyu and Peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


	2. We Don't Talk Anymore

**Title : We Don't Talk Anymore**

 **Pairing : Wonkyu, GTop**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Charlie Puth, Selena Gomez and their label company**

 **Inspired : We Don't Talk Anymore by Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, Typos, GS, OOC, AU**

 **Summary : We don't talk anymore like we used to do**

 **Series : Then There's You**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

Riuh keramaian dari acara reuni sekolah menengah atas itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali bagi seorang pria tinggi dengan t-shirt putih dipadu dengan jas dan celana bahan kasualnya. Dia berdiri sambil meneguk _cocktail_ yang disediakan oleh panitia reuni tersebut. Mata hitamnya menatap ke seluruh penjuru ballroom di salah satu hotel ternama di Jepang.

Siwon, pemuda yang sudah menjadi seorang pria gagah itu terus memperhatikan sekitarnya. Terkadang tertawa sendiri, terkadang alisnya berkerut, merasa aneh dan jengah dengan beberapa kelakuan teman-temannya dulu saat masih sekolah. Mereka semua sudah berusia di atas dua puluh tahun tapi masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Siwon!" Panggilan yang selalu dikenalnya itu membuat Siwon menoleh.

"Hei." Sapa Siwon balik. Dia tersenyum lebar kala melihat sahabatnya, Seunghyun berlari kecil mendekatinya. Namun senyum Siwon langsung hilang ketika dia menangkap juga sosok seorang wanita yang sedang hamil besar ikut berlari dengan Seunghyun.

"Woah! Hyun! Apa kau sudah gila? Jiyongie sedang hamil!" tegur Siwon tegas saat keduanya berada di depan Siwon. Tapi bukannya menyesal, Seunghyun justru tersenyum lebar, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan pria itu.

"Siwonnie!" pekik Jiyong yang langsung memeluk Siwon dengan erat meski tidak terlalu karena perut Jiyong yang sudah membesar. Siwon sendiri sedikit kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Jiyong namun dengan segera mengusai dirinya. Senyum manisnya kembali menghias wajah tampan Siwon dan pria itu balas memeluk Jiyong.

"Siwonnie! Aku kangen! Huwa!" tangis Jiyong tiba-tiba yang membuat Siwon setengah hidup. Siwon menatap Seunghyun meminta penjelasan dan jika memungkinkan melepas Jiyong dari dirinya. Namun tatapan menyebalkan yang ditunjukan Seunghyun membuat Siwon tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan membantunya sama sekali.

 _Pengkhianat._

 _Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau pergi begitu lama._

Begitulah kira-kira arti tatapan tajam keduanya. Sejenak melupakan Jiyong yang masih menangis keras. Akan tetapi, tatapan bingung dan sedikit menyalahkan dari para teman reuni mereka akhirnya membuat kedua sahabat itu tersadar dan berusaha menenangkan Jiyong.

"Yeobo. Tenanglah. Siwon sudah disini sekarang." Bujuk Seunghyun sembari melepaskan pelukan Jiyong dari Siwon kemudian merangkul lembut bahu istrinya tersebut.

"T-tapi… Tapi Hyun, nanti Si-siwon k-kabur lagi…" ucapnya terbata karena masih menangis tersedu. Seunghyun menatap istrinya prihatin. Dia tahu betapa Jiyong merindukan Siwon sebagaimana dia merindukan sahabatnya itu. Wajar saja karena mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak lama.

"Hei Jiyong-ah, aku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Walaupun aku pergi, aku akan selalu menghubungimu." Bujuk Siwon juga pada akhirnya, tak tega melihat istir sahabatnya itu terus menangis karena dirinya.

"Bohong. Buktinya selama tiga tahun ini kau sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi." Sungut Jiyong dan berhenti menangis begitu saja. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi marah dan tanpa peringatan sama sekali memukul belakang kepala Siwon dengan kuat.

"Argh! Jiyong! Apa-apaan?"

"Sakit?"

"Tentu saja sakit!" seru Siwon kesakitan. Menatap Siwon yang meringis kesakitan, Jiyong bukannya melunak, dia justru memukul Siwon lagi, dua kali.

"Jiyong!"

"Hmph! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu! Yeobo, aku pergi kesana dulu ya. Ada banyak kue." Ujar Jiyong tak peduli dengan tatapan Siwon yang tak percaya Jiyong baru saja memukulnya lagi.

 _Mengapa wanita hamil selalu sulit ditebak?_ Batin Siwon bingung.

"Hati-hati yeobo. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku ya." Anggukan Jiyong menjadi jawaban bagi Seunghyun. Setelah memastikan Jiyong baik-baik saja dan masih dalam jangkauan pengawasannya, Seunghyun berbalik dan memandang Siwon dengan seksama.

Teman baiknya itu hanya berubah sedikit. Dia menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi meski tak setinggi dirinya, wajahnya pun tetap tampan walau sekarang terlihat lebih maskulin dan gagah. Mungkin yang berubah secara signifikan adalah caranya berpakaian. Dulu, Siwon termasuk cuek dengan yang namanya fashion, membuat Jiyong kesal bukan main jika belanja dengan Siwon. Namun sekarang, pakaian Siwon terlihat modis dan bergaya.

Ya, temannya itu sedikit berubah. Akan tetapi, sikapnya masih sama, masih baik hati dan periang.

Dan juga bodoh.

"Apa kabarmu Won?" Tanya Seunghyun begitu dia melihat Siwon sudah selesai menggerutu. Siwon menoleh ke arah Seunghyun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Kau lihat sendiri." Jawab Seunghyun ambigu tapi Siwon bisa tahu jawabannya bahwa sahabatnya itu bahagia. Lebih dari bahagia mungkin karena dia akan menjadi seorang ayah dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau akan sangat repot Hyun." Kelakar Siwon yang ditanggapi tawa kecil dan pukulan pelan ke lengan atas Siwon.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah menemukan pendamping hidupmu?" Tanya Seunghyun tanpa ada maksud apapun. Namun pertanyaan itu bagaikan sengatan lebah beracun yang menyakitkan untuk Siwon.

Pria itu terdiam cukup lama, sedikit membuat Seunghyun khawatir, sebelum dia tersenyum pilu.

"Aku rasa aku belum bisa bahagia sepertimu Hyun." Jawab Siwon yang akhirnya membuat Seunghyun sadar bahwa pertanyaanya adalah pertanyaan tabu. Seunghyun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia berpikir sahabat macam apa dia sampai membuat sahabatnya bersedih dengan membuka luka lama.

"Won… Aku…"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja Hyun. Kau tak perlu cemas." Sela Siwon begitu dia tahu Seunghyun akan meminta maaf kepadanya. Bukan salah Seunghyun jika kisah cintanya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Bukan salahnya.

Semua sudah terjadi dan Siwon hanya bisa berdoa bahwa waktu akan membantunya pulih.

Baik Siwon maupun Seunghyun sama-sama dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun sampai…

Sampai manik hitam Siwon menangkap sosok yang selalu mengisi otaknya.

Sosok cantik berambut ikal pendek sebahu dengan iris coklat madunya yang senada dengan warna _dress sleeveless_ selututnya. Kaki putihnya beralaskan wedges putih, membuatnya semakin terlihat tinggi semampai.

Sosok yang selalu terlihat cantik dan mempesona bagi Siwon.

Sosok cantik mantan kekasihnya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon meneguk lagi champagne yang juga disediakan oleh panitia reuni. Ini sudah gelas ketiganya meski minuman tersebut tidak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Well, tidak sepenuhnya.

Sejak matanya melihat lagi sosok yang selalu dirindukannya itu, Siwon memilih menyendiri. Tidak mendengarkan atau lebih tepatnya tidak mempedulikan penggilan khawatir Seunghyun, Siwon mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Siwon maih belum bisa berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, tidak untuk saat ini.

Tidak, ketika hatinya masih terasa sakit oleh perpisahan mereka.

Siwon kembali meneguk champagnenya sampai habis lalu meletakannya di meja yang dekat dengannya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Pria itu bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa dan menikmati waktunya bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun tampak bahagia dan lepas.

Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Mengapa dia tidak bisa sebahagia Kyuhyun?

Mengapa baying-bayang Kyuhyun selalu berdansa di pikirannya?

Mengapa, meski setelah janjinya untuk menerima jika Kyuhyun bersanding dengan orang lain, Siwon masih merasakan pedih di hatinya?

Mengapa Siwon tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupnya?

Sementara disana, Kyuhyun bisa.

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya di dinding. Tanpa perlu seorang jenius untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon tadi, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja, Siwon beusaha untuk tidak peduli. Dia berusaha untuk menyangkal semuanya. Walau pada kenyataannya, Siwon belum berhasil melakukannya. Yang terjadi adalah Siwon selalu saja mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dua orang sejoli yang sudah menjalin kasih selama sepuluh bulan itu tampak berhadapan satu sama lain, dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan kemarahan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Sang gadis, Kyuhyun, merasa kedua matanya panas, air matanya memaksa untuk keluar namun dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahannya. Kyuhyun tidak mau menangis di depan sang pemuda, Siwon. Dia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi untuk tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan kekasihnya itu._

 _Bukan. Bagi Kyuhyun, Siwon bukan lagi kekasihnya sejak dia memutuskan pemuda itu sepuluh menit yang lalu._

" _Kyu… K-kau ber-bercanda bukan? Kau t-tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin pu-putus bukan?" Tanya Siwon, berharap Kyuhyun hanya sedang emosi sehingga sembarangan bicara._

" _Tidak. Aku serius." Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tegas meski dia sendiri tidak bisa mempercayai ucapannya sendiri karena nada suaranya yang terdengar ragu. Namun Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain memutuskan hubungannya dengan Siwon._

 _Tidak ada jalan lain._

 _Meski keputusan ini menghancurkan hatinya._

 _Siwon kembali terdiam. Bibirnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengatakan kata 'jangan', 'tidak mungkin' atau bahkan menyumpahi Kyuhyun atas tindakannya yang menorehkan luka._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba, Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah peristiwa yang dialaminya saat ini adalah lelucon yang lucu. Seharusnya tidak ada yang lucu namun bagi Siwon situasinya benar-benar menggelikan. Terlalu menggelikan sampai dia tak tahan untuk tertawa._

 _Tertawa menyedihkan._

" _Ahahaha… Ma-maafkan aku Kyu. A-aku hanya merasa semua kejadian ini begitu menggelikan. Dalam satu tahun, aku sudah diputuskan oleh dua kali oleh dua gadis. Nasibku sungguh menyedihkan namun menggelikan."_

" _Siwonnie…"_

" _Hush! Jangan bersuara lagi. Aku paham Kyu. Sangat paham. Kau memutuskanku karena aku bukan lelaki seperti yang kau inginkan bukan? Yah, memang selalu begitu. Aku tidak cukup pantas untukmu." Sinis Siwon mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Siwon sudah tidak peduli lagi jika memang Kyuhyun tidak mau bersamanya lagi karena tidak ada gunanya dia memohon, Kyuhyun tetap teguh akan keputusannya._

 _Mengenalnya selama sepuluh bulan ini, Siwon tahu persis sifat kekasihnya itu. Ah, coret kata itu. Kyuhyun sekarang adalah mantan kekasihnya._

 _Siwon sudah tidak peduli jika hatinya terkoyak lagi karena kegagalan cinta. Karena dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Sakit hatinya begitu kuat sampai akhirnya dia mati rasa. Kandasnya hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun berdampak besar terhadap Siwon. Pemuda itu sudah membayangkan Kyuhyun akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Rasa sukanya berganti dengan cinta dan Siwon tahu dia tidak bisa mencintai gadis lain lagi selain cintanya kepada Kyuhyun._

 _Namun, semua impian hancur._

" _Siwonnie! Aku punya alasan kuat mengapa ak-"_

" _Apapun alasanmu Kyu, kau sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah dariku. Kau memutuskannya secara sepihak. Jadi aku tidak perlu tahu bukan?"_

" _Wonnie…" lirih Kyuhyun merasa pertahannya hancur juga dengan linangan airmata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya tersebut._

" _Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Ak-aku…" Siwon tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya lagi karena suaranya tercekat oleh keinginannya untuk menangis. Tapi tidak, Siwon tidak akan menangis. Tidak di depan Kyuhyun._

" _Aku pergi." Sahut Siwon tiba-tiba dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berjongkok, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menangis keras karena dia sudah menyakiti seseorang yang begitu dia cintai._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sejak perpisahan itu, Siwon menjadi pendiam. Dia jarang berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya kecuali Seunghyun dan Jiyong. Siwon bahkan terlihat sering melamun. Pemuda itu juga menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah lagi terlihat Siwon yang mengusili Kyuhyun atau sebaliknya. Tidak ada lagi suara tawa keduanya kala sedang bercanda atau mengomentari teman-teman mereka yang tingkahnya lucu dan diluar kebiasaan. Tidak ada lagi pelukan dan kecupan manis dari keduanya._

 _Sekarang, keduanya baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak berbicara satu sama lain. Keduanya berada dalam dunianya sendiri._

 _Siwon memang sengaja menghiraukan Kyuhyun karena dia sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Siwon mencoba memfokuskan dirinya belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Usahanya bisa dikatakan berhasil setengahnya karena memang semua siswa-siswi kelas tiga sedang sibuk mengurus kelulusan mereka dan ujian masuk universitas atau memilih untuk langsung terjun ke masyarakat dengan bekerja._

 _Namun…_

 _Namun tidak mudah melupakan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai bahkan sampai detik ini. Siwon tahu dia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri jika dia mengatakan sudah melupakan Kyuhyun, bahwa dia baik-baik saja._

 _Siwon tidak baik-baik saja._

 _Siwon ingin menghilangkan bayangan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya dan jalan keluar yang terpikirkan oleh Siwon adalah pergi jauh dari Kyuhyun._

 _Siwon akhirnya memutuskan meneruskan kuliah di Boston, Amerika Serikat berbekal bahasa Inggris pasif dan restu kedua orang tua dan kakak tirinya. Belajar, berupaya sekuat yang dia mampu, berdoa dan sedikit keajaiban, Siwon akhirnya diterima di University of Massachussetts Boston._

 _Selepas upacara kelulusan, Siwon langsung terbang ke Boston. Siwon hanya memberitahu Seunghyun atas keputusannya kuliah di luar negeri. Siwon sama sekali tidak mencari tahu Kyuhyun meneruskan kuliah atau tidak. Atau bahkan sekedar mencari kabar gadis itu. Bukankah dia memang ingin melupakan Kyuhyun?_

 _Siwon berharap ketika dia kembali, dia akan menjadi Siwon berbeda. Siwon yang mampu berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan menanyakan kabarnya dan bahkan kembali berbicara selayaknya teman._

 _Pada kenyataannya…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada kenyataannya, Siwon masih tidak bisa menatap bola mata indah nan kecoklatan itu secara langsung. Siwon masih saja terpesona dengan penampilan sederhana tapi manis dari Kyuhyun walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Siwon masih saja mencuri pandang ke arah kala telinganya mendengar tawa merdu Kyuhyun padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memandang Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan Siwon juga sudah menyiapkan kata-kata selamat jika dia melihat Kyuhyun bersama lelaki lain. Siwon sudah berlatih untuk bisa bersikap biasa jika ada lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah…

"Dia sudah menemukan pasangan yang diinginkannya." Bisik Siwon lirih ketika iris hitamnya melihat Kyuhyun merangkul lengan seorang pria yang sepertinya lebih tua dari mereka. Siwon memanglingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia harapkan?

Kyuhyun akan kembali kepadanya?

Semua orang tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Siwon menyesal datang ke acara reuni ini. Dia hanya menyakiti hatinya sekali lagi.

Menghela nafas panjang, Siwon mengambil langkahnya menuju pintu keluar. Dia tak peduli lagi dengan semua ini. Benar-benar tidak peduli. Siwon hanya akan menyempatkan diri bertemu dan berpamitan dengan Seunghyun dan Jiyong karena dia berhutang penjelasan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Terlebih lagi Siwon memang memutus kontak dengan keduanya setelah dia pergi ke Boston.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Seunghyun yang terlihat murung dan sedih lalu Jiyong yang terus menangis tersedu, Siwon keluar dari ballroom hotel itu. Pria itu berhenti sejenak, berbalik menatap pintu masuk acara reuni sekolah mereka, sebelum tersenyum pilu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar hotel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun melihat sekilas punggung Siwon yang membuka pintu ballroom hotel tempat reuni mereka. Tatapan sendu Kyuhyun sudah merupakan kepastian bahwa dia merasa sedih dan kecewa Siwon pergi tanpa menyapanya terlebih dulu. Tetapi seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak dengan situasi mereka dulu.

Perpisahan itu.

Perpisahan menyakitkan itu.

Kyuhyun seharusnya bisa menduga bahwa Siwon tidak akan mau menemuinya.

Hanya saja, Kyuhyun boleh berharap bahwa pria itu masih memiliki rasa terhadap dirinya bukan? Namun, harapan tinggal harapan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah rasa itu masih ada pada Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak percaya diri jika Siwon masih menyukainya setelah berpisah selama tiga tahun. Terlebih lagi ketika…

Ketika Siwon semakin menawan. Pria itu terlihat begitu memukau dengan wajah tampannya yang semakin menunjukkan maskulinitas seorang pria. Tinggi badannya bertambah dan membuatnya semakin menjulang dan menjadi pusat perhatian baik kaum hawa maupun kaum adam yang menatap Siwon dengan tatapan iri.

Hanya satu yang tidak berubah yaitu sorot matanya yang selalu menenangkan walaupun ada bayang-bayang kesedihan di sorot mata itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menduga apa yang membuat Siwon sedih. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa penyebabnya adalah dirinya karena Kyuhyun menganggap Siwon marah kepadanya dan sudah melupakan semua hal tentang dirinya. Terbukti dengan Siwon yang bersikap ramah dan terbuka dengan beberapa gadis dari sekolah mereka dulu.

Bodohnya dia jika mengira Siwon menginginkan dirinya lagi. Bagi Siwon, mendapatkan pendamping yang lebih dari diri Kyuhyun adalah mudah. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Namun, di satu sisi Kyuhyun merasa dunia tidak adil kepadanya. Kenapa Siwon bisa bersikap biasa saja ketika dia datang ke reuni ini? Kenapa Siwon seperti menganggapnya orang asing? Kenapa Siwon bisa melanjutkan hidupnya di saat hidup Kyuhyun hanya berputar pada Siwon seorang?

Kyuhyun tahu dia yang memutuskan Siwon… Tapi…

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak rela jika pria itu melupakannya begitu saja.

Dia egois. Dan dia akan selalu egois jika menyangkut Siwon.

"Aku memalukan." Gumam Kyuhyun mencibir dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu?" panggilan pria yang berada di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Gadis manis yang beranjak menjadi wanita cantik itu memberikan senyuman simpul sebagai jawaban atas panggilan pria itu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat sampai kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanyanya lembut sembari menyelipkan sehelai rambut yang mencuat keluar ke belakang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa oppa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Kilah Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat pria yang mendampinginya itu cemas. Namun kata terakhir Kyuhyun justru membuatnya demikian. Dengan sekali gerakan, pria itu menyampirkan jasnya ke bahu Kyuhyun dan langsung membawanya keluar dari ballroom hotel tersebut. Tidak lupa keduanya berpamitan dengan teman-teman Kyuhyun dengan alasan bahwa Kyuhyun kurang sehat.

Kyuhyun dan pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar hotal dan sampai di luar lobby hotel. Sang pria pergi sejenak meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil mobil mereka. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan bersedia menunggunya di lobby itu. Kyuhyun merapatkan lagi jas sang pria yang tersampir di bahunya ketika matanya menangkap Siwon yang baru saja selesai menghubungi seseorang. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mengetahui Siwon masih berada di hotel tersebut. Kyuhyun mengira Siwon sudah tidak ada di hotel itu namun ternyata Siwon masih ada disana dan sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

Siwon sendiri juga kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun ada di lobby hotel ini. Siwon mengira Kyuhyun masih berada dalam ballroom hotel tersebut sampai acara reuni selesai. Siwon mengumpat dalam hati karena bisa berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun disaat dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Akan tetapi entah karena apa, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun saling menoleh satu sama lain, mempertemukan iris hitam dan iris coklat muda itu sekali lagi. Sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Hanya kali ini keduanya memandang mata masing-masing dengan sorot yang berbeda.

Dulu, binar-binar cinta tumbuh dan bersemi dengan indahnya.

Sekarang, binar itu redup dan diselimuti oleh awan hitam kekecewaan yang menyakitkan.

Sebuah mobil sedan menepi di lobby hotel itu, tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun sehingga membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah. Kedatangan mobil itu membuat Siwon yang masih memandang Kyuhyun memanglingkan tatapannya. Dia tersenyum ke arah mobil itu. Lebih tepatnya ke arah pengemudi yang terlihat dari kaca depan mobil sedan tersebut.

Sang pengemudi membunyikan klakson, memberitahu orang yang menghubunginya bahwa dia sudah datang. Siwon berjalan ke arah mobil tersebut dan…

Dan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Tanpa memandangnya.

Sang pengemudi, yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita muda, menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan memberikan Siwon senyum yang sangat manis.

"Siwonnie. Maaf menunggu lama. Urusanku ternyata memakan waktu lebih lama dari dugaanku." Sahutnya meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa noona. Hanya menunggu sebentar. Aku yang minta maaf karena merepotkan noona." Balas Siwon dengan senyum memikatnya sebelum dia membuka pintu penumpang dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu. Nah, mari kita pergi." Ujar wanita itu setelah yakin Siwon sudah memakai sabuknya. Mobil itu melaju pelan sebelum menambah kecepatan ketika sudah keluar dari kawasan hotel ternama tersebut.

Sejak Siwon melewati dan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, terlebih lagi kehadiran wanita itu yang tampaknya sangat dekat dengan Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar tidak menangis.

 _Sudah berakhir. Kita sudah berakhir, Siwonnie._ Batin Kyuhyun pilu.

Inilah kenyataannya. Hubungan mereka memang sudah berakhir.

Berakhir meski keduanya masing saling mencintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Manik hitam bertemu dengan manik coklat madu._

 _Dan dunia berhenti saat itu juga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Iris hitam dan Iris coklat muda itu bertemu sekali lagi, dengan sorot mata yang berbeda._

 _Dulu, binar-binar cinta tumbuh dan bersemi dengan indahnya. Seakan dunia berhenti agar keduanya bisa selamanya saling tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing._

 _Sekarang, binar itu redup dan diselimuti oleh awan hitam kekecewaan yang menyakitkan. Karena takdir mempermainkan mereka sedemikan rupa sehingga hubungan yang indah itu hancur berantakan._

 _Tanpa adanya penjelasan dari keduanya._

 _Tanpa ada kata yang bisa membuka hati mereka._

 _Lalu siapa yang disalahkan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Don't wanna know kinda dress you're wearing tonight_

 _If he's giving it to you just right the way I did before_

 _I overdosed, should've known your love was a game_

 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_

 _Oh, it's such a shame_

 _We don't talk anymore like we used to do_

 _We don't laugh anymore, what was all of it for?_

 _Oh, we don't talk anymore like we used to do_

 **END**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** FYI. Nao tidak punya akun selain akun ini dan akun n4oK0-cH N di ffn. Nao hanya memposting FF SCREENPLAYS di WP, AFF, dan FFN akun ini. Tidak ada akun lain. Ngurusin tiga akun itu aja udah ribet bingits buat Nao. Jadi, kalau ada cerita yang sama dengan cerita yang Nao posting, Nao hanya bisa bilang Nao ga tahu dan ga mau tahu. Masalah orang mau copas itu adalah pilihan mereka sendiri. Ketika Nao sudah tegur, apapun reaksinya bukan lagi urusan Nao.

Anyway, gomen untuk typos and mistake yak. Nao as usual, masih males baca ulang.

Review (jika berkenan). Muach!

Maacih amazing readers \\(´▽`)/

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu**_ (kali ini WonKyu aja) ;D

Sankyu and Peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


	3. See You Again

**Title : See You Again**

 **Charas / Pairing : WonTop!BestFriend, GTop, Kris, a bit WonKyu**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, Charlie Puth, Wiz Khalifa and their label company**

 **Inspired : See You Again by Charlie Puth feat. Wiz Khalifa (taken from Charlie Puth Album - Nine Track Mind)**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, Typos, GS, OOC, AU, Chara Death**

 **Summary : I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again my friend**

 **Series : Then There's You | We Don't Talk Anymore**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

Sepasang sepatu pantofel menjejakan alasnya di tangga batu yang mengarah ke sebuah gedung yang menjadi tempat pemakaman dan penyimpanan abu bagi mereka yang sudah meninggal. Langkah kaki pemilik sepatu pantofel pria tersebut terasa berat ketika dia mendekati pintu gedung itu.

Berdiri cukup lama di hadapan dua pintu kaca, pria tersebut akhirnya membuka salah satu pintu kaca itu. Dia membungkuk hormat kepada seorang penerima tamu sebelum meneruskan langkahnya ke lantai tiga, tempat orang yang paling berarti baginya selain keluarganya disemayamkan.

Jika langkah menuju gedung pemakaman itu sudah berat, apalagi langkah menuju salah satu sekat kaca tempat abu seseorang itu disimpan. Pria tinggi itu nampak menatap dalam kaca bening di hadapannya. Perlahan, dia membungkuk lagi dan kali ini cukup lama sebelum dia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menyapa,

"Hai Seunghyun. Apa kabar?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Siwon. Choi Siwon."_

"…"

" _Kau tak banyak bicara ya."_

"…"

" _Hei. Aku Siwon. Choi Siwon."_

"…"

" _Sepertinya kau tidak dengar. Namaku Choi Siwon. Choi. Siwon."_

" _Berisik!"_

" _Ah! Akhirnya kau bersuara juga. Aku sempat curiga kalau kau tidak bisa dengar atau bicara."_

" _Apa maumu?"_

" _Nama."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Nama. Aku mau namamu."_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Kok untuk apa? Aku perlu namamu."_

" _Sialan! Kau mau mempermainkan aku ya! Untuk apa kau perlu tahu siapa namaku?"_

" _Ya tentu saja agar kita bisa berteman. Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengetahui nama temanku bukan?"_

"…"

" _Jadi kita ulang. Namaku Choi Siwon. Siapa namamu?"_

"…"

" _Hei kawan, siapa namamu?"_

"…"

" _Hhh… Tampaknya tak mungkin ya."_

" _Seunghyun…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Seunghyun. Namaku, Choi Seunghyun."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon mengingat pertama kali dia berkenalan dengan Seunghyun seakan kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Seunghyun.

Berandalan sekolah yang terkenal sadis dan dingin. Pemuda yang ketika menginjak kakinya di sekolah menengah atas begitu ditakuti oleh semua orang di sekolah itu.

Semua kecuali satu.

Siwon.

Pemuda tanggung yang biasa saja. Pemuda biasa yang tidak memiliki keahlian tertentu. Pemuda biasa yang ingin melalui masa sekolahnya juga dengan hal biasa.

Namun keinginan itu harus Siwon hilangkan ketika suatu hari setelah upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru, dia melihat satu pemuda dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang. Siwon bisa mengenali pemuda yang dikeroyok itu adalah siswa sekolahnya dari seragam mereka.

Merasa harus menolong pemuda itu, Siwon segera berpikir dan mendapatkan ide yang bisa membuatnya dan pemuda itu selamat tanpa harus berkelahi.

" _Polisi! Tolong! Disana ada yang berkelahi! Cepat!"_ teriaknya saat itu. Sontak, para pengeroyok itu lari tunggang langgang mendengar kata polisi. Mereka langsung meninggalkan pemuda malang yang ternyata adalah Seunghyun yang sudah babak belur. Walau Seunghyun menguasai beberapa bela diri tapi lima belas lawan satu adalah hal yang sulit untuk dihadapi meskipun itu Seunghyun.

Siwon bergegas mendekati Seunghyun lalu menolongnya. Saat itu, Siwon langsung membawa Seunghyun yang tak sadarkan diri ke rumahnya. Tidak terpikir kala itu di otak Siwon tentang pekikan ibunya yang kaget melihat Siwon membawa pemuda yang babak belur ke rumah mereka.

Kejadian itu adalah awal dari benang takdir keduanya.

Siwon yang penasaran dengan Seunghyun dan Seunghyun yang merasa terganggu oleh Siwon walau terkadang Seunghyun suka geli sendiri dengan tingkah aneh dan bodoh Siwon. Dengan berbagai cara dan pendekatan dari pihak Siwon, keduanya berangsur-angsur menjadi dekat dan memutuskan untuk berteman dan pertemanan mereka membawa pengaruh ke masing-masing sifat mereka.

Siwon yang awalnya hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang menjadi lebih aktif bahkan terkadang nakal. Sementara Seunghyun yang begitu dingin, menjadi lebih terbuka dan hangat walau hanya di depan Siwon.

Seunghyun dan Siwon terus berteman sampai di titik keduanya menjadi sahabat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Sahabat.

Siwon menghela nafas berat.

Sahabat. Seunghyun adalah sahabatnya. Satu-satunya sahabat yang begitu berarti bagi Siwon.

Bahkan Seunghyun sudah seperti kakak bagi Siwon. Seunghyun adalah keluarga yang menjadi pilarnya selama ini. Seunghyun sudah menjadi seseorang yang selalu Siwon sayangi dan andalkan di segala situasi.

Namun…

Siwon sendiri yang menjauh dari Seunghyun.

Karena terbawa perasaannya sendiri.

Siwon menjauh dari Seunghyun yang selalu ada untuknya.

Siwon memandang papan nama bertuliskan Choi Seunghyun dan tak lama airmatanya menetes. Siwon tak peduli dengan anggapan orang jika pria tidak boleh menangis. Dia ingin mengeluarkan sesak di dadanya sehingga tidak ada niat untuk menghapus bulir-bulir bening yang silih berganti jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Tidak!

Biarkan mereka mengalir karena hanya saat ini Siwon dapat menangisi kepergian Seunghyun. Hanya kali ini Siwon akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, menyesal sedalam-dalamnya karena keegoisannya, dan mengungkapkan kesedihannya karena harus berpisah dengan sahabatnya, kakaknya, keluarganya.

"Ma-maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku Seunghyun…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiyong mengusap meja makan terakhir di restoran Cina tersebut. Menghembuskan nafas dan menghapus peluh di keningnya, ibu satu anak itu tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Jiyong senang karena dengan selesainya mengusap meja terakhir ini, dia bisa pulang kepada putra kesayangannya dan memasakkan makanan favorit putranya itu untuk makan malam. Kali ini makan malam mereka akan sedikit berbeda karena hari ini adalah hari Jiyong menerima gajinya. Jiyong ingin merayakannya bersama sang putra.

Jiyong mengambil tempat duduk sebelum membuka amplop berisi uang tersebut. Jiyong menghitungnya dan bersyukur bahwa jumlahnya sesuai dengan semua jerih payahnya selama sebulan ini. Ternyata keputusannya menerima tawaran teman lamanya untuk kembali ke Korea dan mulai bekerja di restoran miliknya ini adalah keputusan yang benar. Jiyong kini bisa memenuhi kebutuhan putranya dengan layak.

Tidak ada lagi perut yang kelaparan karena tidak ada makanan di meja mereka. Tidak ada lagi tubuh yang kedinginan, rumah yang gelap dan air dingin untuk mandi setiap harinya, hanya karena Jiyong tak mampu membayar tagihan listrik. Tidak ada lagi penagih hutang yang datang sehingga membuat putranya ketakutan.

Tidak ada lagi.

Mereka tidak lagi menderita.

Walau mereka tidak memiliki banyak uang, mereka sudah cukup bahagia karena bisa memiliki satu sama lain. Yang kurang adalah kasih sayang seseorang yang telah meninggalkan mereka.

Yang kurang adalah sosok yang seharusnya bisa menghapus kesedihan dan kesepian mereka, terutama Jiyong. Baik Jiyong dan putranya, mereka tidak lagi menderita namun mereka tetap kehilangan. Kehilangan sosok ayah dan suami tercinta.

Jiyong merasakan matanya memanas karena menahan airmatanya.

Tidak.

Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi jika mengingat Seunghyun.

Jiyong sudah berjanji untuk tegar dan kuat meski Seunghyun tidak bersamanya.

Jiyong kembali menghela nafas panjang kemudian membereskan beberapa hal sebelum pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya dan bergegas pulang. Jiyong berjalan menuju halte bus dekat restoran tempatnya bekerja. Begitu dia sampai, Jiyong melihat segelintir orang yang sedang menunggu bus. Jiyong ikut menanti bus seperti orang-orang itu sampai satu suara menegurnya, membuat Jiyong memanglingkan wajahnya dari jalanan yang sibuk.

"Jiyong-ah." Panggil suara yang tidak akan pernah Jiyong lupakan seumur hidupnya. Suara sahabat suaminya dan juga sahabatnya.

"Si-Siwonnie?" lirih Jiyong, ragu jika suara itu adalah suara Siwon. Namun tangan besar nan hangat yang memegang pipinya adalah bukti bahwa sahabatnya telah kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma pulang!" seru Jiyong riang saat dia membuka pintu apartemen kecil yang dia tinggali bersama sang putra.

"Kris!" seru Jiyong lagi memanggil nama sang putra.

Kris, atau Wu Yifan yang sekarang menjadi Choi Yifan adalah putra angkat Jiyong.

Sepeninggalan Seunghyun, Jiyong mengangkat Kris menjadi anaknya. Meski awalnya berat karena secara tidak langsung Kris adalah penyebab kematian Seunghyun dan buah hati mereka, namun hati Jiyong tidak tega ketika melihat petugas sosial akan membawa Kris, yang melarikan diri dari panti asuhan, kembali tempat tersebut. Jiyong dapat melihat ketakutan dan penolakan Kris kembali ke panti asuhan walau anak itu diam saja.

Lalu apakah benar, Kris yang menyebabkan Seunghyun meninggal?

Seunghyun meninggal dua tahun lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat itu, Seunghyun sedang mengendarai mobil pengantar barangnya ditemani Seungri, putranya dengan Jiyong. Keduanya bermaksud menjemput Jiyong di butik tempatnya bekerja.

Namun naas, ketika Seunghyun hendak melewati lampu lalu lintas yang sedang menyala hijau, Kris tiba-tiba berlari menyebrang jalan. Seunghyun terkejut dan membanting setir ke kiri sementara di sebelah kiri melaju sebuah truk besar.

Tak pelak lagi kedua kendaraan bertemu walau dengan susah payah sang pengemudi truk menghindari Seunghyun, tetap saja mobilnya dan truk itu bertabrakan sehingga sempat membuat mobil Seunghyun terlempar dan berguling beberapa kali sampai berhenti beberapa ratus meter dari lampu lalu lintas tempat Kris berdiri mematung menatap mobil Seunghyun yang hancur.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat kejadian, buru-buru menghampiri Seunghyun dan Seungri. Beberapa dari mereka menghubungi _ambulance_ sedangkan beberapa lagi termasuk pengemudi truk berusaha mengeluarkan Seunghyun dan Seungri.

Seungri tewas seketika. Benturan keras dari kecelakaan itu tidak bisa ditahan oleh tubuh mungilnya. Bocah berusia dua tahun itu diambil kembali oleh Tuhan lebih cepat dari kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Seunghyun, pria itu masih bernafas meski luka-lukanya cukup parah.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit, _ambulance_ datang dan membawa Seunghyun dan Seungri pergi. Seorang wanita meminta _ambulance_ itu juga membawa Kris ikut serta bersama Seunghyun. Dia merupakan saksi mata kecelakaan itu dan merasa jika Kris harus ikut dengan mereka jika terjadi sesuatu nanti.

Petugas _ambulance_ pun setuju dan membawa Kris ikut serta bersama dengan pengemudi truk yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang terjadi. Mereka semua pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat, sambil berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Seunghyun.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, keduanya di bawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Seungri dinyatakan tewas sementara Seunghyun berada dalam keadaan kritis karena lukanya yang sangat serius. Dokter berusaha menyelamatkan Seunghyun dan walaupun pada akhirnya sang dokter berhasil menangani pendarahan Seunghyun, pria itu dinyatakan koma.

Jiyong datang tepat di saat Seunghyun telah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Wanita muda itu menangis histeris ketika dia beritahukan bahwa putranya sudah tidak ada lagi. Ibu muda itu terus memanggil nama Seungri sampai akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Begitu Jiyong sadarkan diri, wanita itu tidak membuang waktunya untuk menemui sang suami. Jiyong tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang yang sangat dia cintai. Jiyong menangis lagi ketika melihat Seunghyun yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan dengan semua luka di tubuhnya. Wanita itu bergetar ketika memegang tangan Seunghyun yang bebas dari jarum infus. Jiyong meletakan tangan Seunghyun di pipinya dan terus memanggil nama Seunghyun, memintanya untuk bangun.

Harapannya terkabul seminggu kemudian ketika suatu malam Seunghyun membuka matanya dan menatap Jiyong yang juga menatapnya dengan haru, terlalu senang karena Seunghyun sadar dari komanya. Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain, berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi adalah mimpi buruk.

Hanya saja, kenyataan adalah mimpi buruk. Dan itu yang menghampiri Jiyong.

Di saat Jiyong merasa hidup tidak akan kejam lagi kepadanya, di saat dia mengira Tuhan tidak akan mengambil lagi orang-orang terkasihnya, di saat itu pulalah kebahagiaannya di renggut kembali.

Seunghyun, setelah meminta kepada Jiyong untuk terus hidup dan berjanji kepadanya untuk terus tegar dan kuat dalam menjalani hidupnya, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu dan maaf karena aku pergi lebih dulu' akan selalu membayangi Jiyong seumur hidupnya.

Sekali lagi, Jiyong menangis keras. Memanggil nama Seunghyun, memohon kepada Tuhan agar tidak mengambil Seunghyun, tetapi Seunghyun tetap terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Seunghyunnya. Seunghyunnya tersayang, pergi untuk selamanya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, beberapa hari setelah Jiyong mengkremasi jenazah Seunghyun dan Seungri, wanita itu dihadapkan dengan Kris, bocah yatim piatu yang berdiri mematung di samping seorang pria paruh baya. Pria itu membungkuk hormat kepada Jiyong sembari mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas kehilangan yang dialami Jiyong.

Sementara Jiyong, wanita itu hanya membalas membungkuk sebelum menatap Kris dalam.

 _Jadi anak ini yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu._ Batin Jiyong kala itu. Kehilangan orang-orang terkasihnya sempat membuat hati Jiyong menghitam. Namun, sedetik pemikiran itu muncul, sedetik pula Jiyong sadar bahwa bocah di depannya ini sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Kematian Seunghyun dan Seungri sudah menjadi takdir yang digariskan oleh Tuhan. Tuhan terlalu menyayangi keduanya sampai Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil mereka.

Jiyong berusaha tersenyum meski matanya berkaca-kaca. Dengan perlahan, tangan Jiyong membelai pipi Kris yang sejak tadi hanya mampu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kris. Begitu tangan Jiyong yang hangat menyentuh kulit pipinya dan kata-kata itu menyapa telinga Kris, bocah itu bergetar. Raut wajahnya seperti ingin menangis.

Dan menangislah Kris.

Tanpa suara, bocah itu menangis sambil menundukkan kepala, merasa begitu kecil dan…

…sangat bersalah.

Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu tahu kenapa dia dibawa ke tempat itu. Kris sadar apa yang telah diperbuatnya telah membuat wanita di hadapannya kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dia sadar bahwa menangis pun tidak akan membuatnya bisa mengembalikan orang-orang tersebut ke wanita itu. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak kecil selain menangis.

Sekuat apapun Kris menahan tangisnya, tak memberikan reaksi, bersikap seolah-oleh dia tak peduli, tetapi Kris peduli. Dia peduli.

Kris bahkan sudah siap jika wanita itu menamparnya, memukulnya, atau bahkan membunuhnya untuk melampiaskan kesedihan dan kemarahannya.

Akan tetapi Kris tidak menduga jika Jiyong justru akan membelainya dan mengatakan,

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja sayang? Yang kuat ya. Anak baik."_

Pertahanan Kris hancur sudah. Hatinya yang sengaja dia bekukan karena membenci orang dewasa, luluh sudah dengan kebaikan dan ketulusan hati Jiyong. Wanita itu, wanita yang seharusnya membencinya justru menanyakan keadaannya dan berusaha menguatkan hatinya padahal dia sendiri sedang berduka.

Kris, bocah yang tidak mempercayai siapa pun di dunia kecuali dirinya sendiri, menaruh kepercayaannya saat itu juga kepada Jiyong. Dan bersumpah kepada dirinya bahwa kelak dia dewasa nanti, dia akan menjaga Jiyong.

Keduanya berpisah hari itu juga, dengan Kris yang enggan berpaling dari Jiyong dan Jiyong yang merasa cemas melihat Kris yang sepertinya tidak mau pergi bersama lelaki yang bersamanya.

Melihat Kris seolah mengingatkannya kepada Seunghyun.

Tatapan itu mirip dengan tatapan Seunghyun.

Kuat namun rapuh, dingin namun hangat, tak acuh namun kesepian.

Jiyong yakin Kris adalah anak yang baik. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terluka dan untuk itu dia menutup diri. Sama seperti Seunghyunnya walau pada akhirnya mendiang ibundanya, Jiyong dan Siwon berhasil mengeluarkan dari lumpur keterpurukan.

Dan Jiyong merasakan dia harus melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Kris sehingga ketika kedua lelaki berbeda umur itu akan membuka pintu keluar, Jiyong menahan keduanya dengan,

" _Tunggu! Aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepada anak itu!"_

Jiyong meminta kepada Kris, apakah dia mau menjadi anak Jiyong? Apakah dia mau berbagi cerita masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan dengan Jiyong? Sebagai satu keluarga.

Dua tangan yang memeluk erat lehernya, menjadi jawaban untuk Jiyong.

Akhirnya, setelah mengurus semua berkas adopsi Kris, bocah itu resmi menjadi anak Jiyong dan keduanya memulai hidup baru. Walau beberapa tahun belakangan mereka benar-benar harus berjuang untuk hidup tetapi keduanya sama-sama bisa menghadapinya karena perasaan saling menjaga mereka yang kuat.

"Kris! Kris! Sayang! Dimana kamu?" panggil Jiyong lebih keras.

Kris, sembilan tahun saat ini, menyambut sang bunda dengan senyum tipis. Bocah itu melepas kedua sarung tangannya sebelum membantu Jiyong membawakan barang belanjaan Jiyong ke dapur kecil yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang makan. Nampaknya, Kris sedang bersih-bersih apartemen mereka ketika Jiyong pulang.

Kris terlalu fokus membantu sang bunda sampai tak sadar jika mereka kedatangan tamu. Hanya ketika suara berat itu menyapa telinganya, Kris baru menoleh ke arah tamu tersebut.

"Jiyongie, apa dia…" Siwon, tamu yang berkunjung ke apartemen kecil milik Jiyong itu, tak mampu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya sendiri. Pria itu terperangah karena tidak mengira akan melihat Kris yang entah bagaimana memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan mendiang sahabatnya.

Jiyong tersenyum tatkala melihat wajah kaget Siwon. Dengan perlahan, Jiyong memutar tubuh Kris yang sedikit menyamping agar berhadapan dengan Siwon kemudian membungkukan tubuh itu terhadap Siwon.

"Salam kenal samchon, nama saya Choi Yifan. Samchon bisa memanggil saya dengan Kris." Ucap Jiyong memperkenalkan Kris seolah-olah dia adalah Kris.

"Kris, pria itu adalah Siwon samchon. Siwon samchon adalah sahabat dekat appa dan umma. Saking dekatnya, kami menganggapnya seperti adik kami sendiri." Ujar Jiyong lagi dan kali ini memperkenalkan Siwon kepada Kris.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti dan langsung saja bocah itu membungkuk lagi, memberi hormat kepada Siwon sebelum tersenyum tipis. Bagi Kris, setiap orang yang menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupan kedua orangtuanya adalah orang penting juga untuknya.

Sementara itu Siwon hanya bisa menatap Jiyong dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Mengapa Jiyong yang memperkenalkan diri Kris? Kenapa bukan anak itu sendiri yang memperkenalkan dirinya? Pertanyaan itu terjawab tanpa harus Siwon tanyakan kepada Jiyong karena wanita itu sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Kris tidak bisa bicara Siwonnie."

Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya sebelum mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Kris lagi. Siwon bisa melihat ada kecemasan dan ketakutan di diri bocah itu jikalau Siwon tidak menyukai dirinya karena kekurangannya dan hal itu bisa menyebabkan Siwon memisahkan Jiyong dari dirinya karena menganggap Kris sebagai beban Jiyong.

Siwon menatap Kris cukup lama sampai senyum lesung pipinya muncul dan satu elusan lembut di kepala Kris membuat suasana sedikit mencair. Siwon berjongkok agar matanya bisa sejajar dengan Kris dan kembali mengelus kepala Kris.

"Salam kenal Kris. Namaku Siwon. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Siwon tulus yang langsung dirasakan oleh Kris. Bocah itu mengangguk mantap dan kembali tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang sahabat baik itu terlihat sedang menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan meminum _wine_ yang dibawa oleh sang pria dan memakan kudapan yang dibuat oleh sang wanita. Keduanya terlibat percakapan nostalgia kala mereka masih remaja dan bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah.

Siwon dan Jiyong sesekali tertawa kala mengingat betapa konyolnya mereka dulu dan tersenyum pilu ketika mengenang peristiwa yang berkaitan dengan Seunghyun. Keduanya terus berbagi cerita tentang diri mereka sendiri sampai Jiyong mengutarakan satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya.

"Kenapa kau menghilang dari kehidupan kami Wonnie?"

Siwon terdiam sejenak saat pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir Jiyong. Lelaki itu bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi Siwon memang belum memiliki jawaban apapun untuk pertanyaan Jiyong. Jangankan menjawab, pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu Siwon tanyakan kepada dirinya.

"Entahlah. Aku pun tak tahu. Mungkin karena aku egois." Aku Siwon jujur pada akhirnya. Jiyong terkekeh dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Semua orang pasti memiliki masa-masa saat dia harus egois Siwon tapi aku yakin bukan itu alasan kenapa kau menghilang seolah di telan bumi." Ujar Jiyong membuat Siwon ikut terkekeh bersamanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa Jiyong-ah. Aku sendiri sampai saat ini masih bertanya mengapa aku bisa memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa kabar padahal sejak dulu aku selalu menceritakan apapun kepada Seunghyun dan juga kau." Balas Siwon yang membuat Jiyong memandangnya lekat. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengajukan lafi pertanyaan yang membuat Siwon tersentak.

"Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya Siwonnie. apa kau iri kepada Seunghyun?"

Siwon terdiam kembali. Pikirannya mencoba mencari sejuta alasan yang bisa membuat Jiyong tidak berpikiran negatif terhadapnya ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Namun…

Namun, Siwon tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali,

"Ya." Jawabnya. Lalu tanpa ada yang bisa Jiyong lakukan, Siwon mulai menangis. Janjinya yang tidak akan menangis lagi setelah pergi dari tempat persemayaman Seunghyun dilanggarnya. Siwon terus menangis dengan Jiyong yang setia membiarkan sahabatnya itu melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Airmatanya masih terus mengalir namun pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali tarikan nafasnya.

"Siwonnie..." panggil Jiyong hati-hati. Siwon mendengar panggilan Jiyong dan menatap Jiyong dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Jiyong-ah… M-maaf…" ujar Siwon meminta maaf atas semua keegoisan selama ini. Jiyong hanya bisa tersenyum pilu sebelum memeluk Siwon yang meletakan dahinya di bahu Jiyong.

Jiyong membelai rambut belakang Siwon dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Kau iri karena Seunghyun bahagia denganku sedangkan kau…" Jiyong tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali berusaha meminta maaf kepada Jiyong.

"A-aku egois Jiyong-ah. Ak-" kali ini Siwon yang terpotong ucapannya dengan tepukan ringan di pipinya. Jiyong menatap kedua iris hitam Siwon dengan serius sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan, semua orang pasti memiliki masa-masa saat dia harus egois. Aku paham kau butuh menjauh dari sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa terluka dan sesuatu itu atau seseorang adalah Seunghyun." Ucap Jiyong mulai mengerti mengapa Siwon menjauhi Seunghyun dan dirinya. Pria di hadapannya ini adalah pribadi yang rapuh sejak…

Sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

Lamunan Jiyong akan Kyuhyun buyar ketika Siwon sendiri kembali bicara. Dan ternyata dugaan Jiyong bahwa Siwon masih memikirkan Kyuhyun, benar adanya. Siwon sendiri yang mengakuinya.

"Aku pikir rasa sesak yang selalu aku rasakan ketika melihat kalian karena aku kehilangan Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata rasa sesak itu karena aku merasa iri dengan kebahagiaan Seunghyun. Aku menginginkan apa yang Seunghyun miliki. Aku selalu bertanya, mengapa Seunghyun bisa mempertahankan cintanya sampai bisa menikah denganmu? Mengapa Seunghyun bisa tersenyum setampan dan semempesona padahal dia harus berjuang keras memenuhi semua kebutuhan kalian? Mengapa dia bisa begitu bahagia disaat aku tidak?"

"Wonnie…" lirih Jiyong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa atas pengakuan Siwon ini.

"Aku sahabat yang buruk Jiyong-ah. Aku kejam. Aku meninggalkan Seunghyun, orang yang mengetahui diriku sampai hal terkecil hanya karena rasa iriku. Seunghyun, yang selalu ada untukku. Aku… Ak-"

"Sudah. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku mengerti Wonnie dan aku yakin Seunghyun pun mengerti."

"…"

"Seunghyun pasti mengerti. Dia sahabatmu, dia sudah seperti kakakmu. Dia pasti mengerti."

"Jiyong-ah… Kenapa dia harus pergi secepat ini? Kenapa? Aku belum sempat meminta maaf kepadanya? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat karena dia sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Aku juga tidak sempat bertemu dengan putra kalian. Kenapa Jiyong-ah? Kenapa?"

Jiyong tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon karena dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Jiyong kembali memeluk Siwon erat, berusaha menggantikan posisi Seunghyun yang selalu bisa menenangkan Siwon jika lelaki itu bersedih seperti sekarang. Jiyong berharap esok Siwon bisa menguatkan hatinya dan bisa berpikir jernih bahwa semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahannya. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan pria itu. Bahkan Seunghyun sekali pun.

 _Hyunnie, bantu aku. Bantu aku agar Siwon bisa menerima kepergianmu. Bantu aku yeobo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon duduk tenang di salah satu bangku taman sambil memperhatikan Kris yang sedang melukis di pinggir kolam ikan. Bocah sembilan tahun itu memang memiliki bakat melukis sehingga Jiyong berusaha agar hobi dan bakat putranya bisa tersalurkan dengan baik.

Hari ini Siwon sukarela menjaga Kris ketika Jiyong bekerja. Biasanya jika hari libur seperti saat ini, Kris akan sendirian di rumah, membantu Jiyong membereskan pekerjaan rumah. Namun karena Siwon masih memiliki libur selama satu bulan sebelum dia mulai bekerja di perusahaan kakak tirinya, Siwon menawari Jiyong untuk mengajak Kris jalan-jalan sembari ingin mengenal lebih dekat bocah tersebut.

Jiyong tentu sangat senang dan langsung setuju sementara Kris hanya mengangguk, tidak terlalu peduli dengan ajakan Siwon karena baginya jika Jiyong senang maka dia pun akan senang. Maka disinilah mereka, Siwon yang hanya duduk memperhatikan Kris dan Kris yang serius melukis dengan alat lukis baru yang dibelikan oleh Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Pria itu merasa bahwa Tuhan memang ada. Disaat dirinya kehilangan salah satu orang yang paling berarti untuknya, Dia menggantikan sosok tersebut dengan versi mininya. Kris, bocah itu bukanlah anak kandung dari Seunghyun. Namun sifat dan sikapnya persis seperti sang ayah angkat. Siwon selalu merasakan bahwa Seunghyun tidak pernah pergi sepenuhnya. Sahabatnya itu hanya berubah bentuk menjadi anak kecil, memulai kembali hidupnya dengan lebih baik.

Siwon terus memandang Kris dengan senyum tulus terpatri di wajah tampannya. Semakin lama dilihat, Siwon benar-benar melihat Seunghyun di sosok Kris. Siwon merasa bahwa Seunghyun benar-benar menyayanginya. Seunghyun tak rela Siwon kesepian sehingga dia meminta Tuhan menghadirkan Kris kepadanya. Hal itu dan juga…

Pengampunan dari Seunghyun.

Pengampunan itu Siwon dapatkan dan rasakan dari Jiyong. Kemarin, Siwon mengeluarkan semua perasaannya kepada Jiyong. Rasa bersalah, penyesalan, kesedihan, semua.

Dan disaat Siwon terpuruk dengan semua rasa itu, Siwon seolah merasakan keberadaan Seunghyun disisinya. Sama seperti dulu ketika Siwon bersedih, Seunghyun akan datang dan menghiburnya.

Rasa sesak dihatinya perlahan mengurai sedikit demi sedikit dengan kehangatan pelukan Jiyong dan kebaikan hati ibu muda itu. Semua itu mengingatkan Siwon akan kebaikan hati dan kehangatan Seunghyun sendiri. Sahabatnya itu seolah mengatakan bahwa Siwon tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan bahwa Seunghyun sudah tenang di sisi-Nya.

Siwon menghela nafas dan sekali lagi melebarkan senyumannya. Seunghyun adalah sahabatnya, kakaknya, keluarganya. Dalam waktu semalam, melalui orang lain dia telah menghapuskan kepedihan di hati Siwon. Dalam waktu semalam, Seunghyun mengajarkannya untuk bisa memaafkan diri sendiri dan berjalan maju dengan tujuan yang baru.

Siwon tahu meski dia tidak lagi terlarut dalam rasa bersalahnya namun penyesalannya akan perpisahannya dengan Seunghyun tanpa pamit, tidak akan pernah hilang begitu saja. Namun menyesal pun tidak akan menghidupkan kembali Seunghyun maupun Seungri. Yang bisa Siwon lakukan sekarang adalah mengikuti permintaan Seunghyun, _move on_ dan menggantikan Seunghyun menjaga keluarga kecilnya sebagai tujuan hidup Siwon yang baru dan juga…

… dan juga mencari kebahagiannya sendiri.

Siwon akan membalas jasa Seunghyun selama ini terhadapnya dengan menjadi apa yang diinginkan oleh Seunghyun. Dia akan melakukan membuat Seunghyun bangga dan ketika waktunya tiba, Siwon akan tersenyum lebar saat bertemu lagi dengan Seunghyun.

Ya, Siwon berjanji. Walau…

… walau Siwon tidak tahu kapan kebahagiaannya itu akan menghampirinya lagi setelah…

"Siwonnie."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyu." Panggilan itu tidak membuat wanita cantik berambut sebahu itu menoleh. Dia justru diam dan fokus ke arah pemandangan taman dari jendela mobil.

"Kyu." Sekali lagi namun dengan hasil yang sama. Sampai akhirnya,

"Kyuhyun!" teriak pria yang terus memanggil wanita bernama Kyuhyun itu dan akhirnya menghasilkan tolehan ditambah delikan kesal dari Kyuhyun.

"Akh! Apa sih oppa? Kaget!" balas Kyuhyun juga berteriak kepada pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa itu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya pria yang sekarang ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah luar. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum tiba-tiba melepas sabuk pengaman mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Eh! Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Um… Sepertinya aku melihat orang yang aku kenal oppa. Jadi aku mau menyapanya dulu. Oppa pulang duluan saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari ke arah orang yang dia kenal berada. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali. Kyuhyun hanya berbalik ketika dia mendengar teriakan terakhir yang menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun! Kau melihat siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab,

"Rahasia!" dan kembali berlari.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum karena matanya tidak mungkin menipunya dan walau matanya bisa saja menipunya, tapi hatinya tidak.

Dia ada disini. Siwonnienya ada disini.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Wonnie. Kau kembali."

 **END**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** Nao datang lagi… Masih dengan WonKyu Day 1013 versi Nao. Gomen kalo kali ini wonkyunya dikit (malah bisa dibilang ga ada). Sesekali wonkyunya side aja. ^^v

Nao gomen juga kalo ceritanya mungkin aneh atau ga nyambung atau typonya warbiyasa banyak atau gimana gtu… Nao setengah tidur buatnya… Gomen amazing readers m(_ _)m

Tak perlu berlama2, silahkan tinggalkan jejak amazing readers… Nao seneng kalo ada yang perhatiin kerja keras Nao \\(^0^)/

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu**_ (kali ini WonKyu aja) ;D

Sankyu and Peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


	4. I Love You, I Remember You

**Title : I Love You, I Remember You**

 **Charas / Pairing : WonKyu, Jaejoong, Hankyung**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, I.O.I and their label company and agencies**

 **Inspired : I Love You, I Remember You by I.O.I**

 **Warning : Un-betaed, Typos, GS, OOC, AU**

 **Summary : When I shout out that I love you every day, I remember the moments you stood in front of me**

 **Series : Then There's You | We Don't Talk Anymore | See You Again**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

"Kyu." Panggilan itu tidak membuat wanita cantik berambut sebahu itu menoleh. Dia justru diam dan fokus ke arah pemandangan taman dari jendela mobil.

"Kyu." Sekali lagi namun dengan hasil yang sama. Sampai akhirnya,

"Kyuhyun!" teriak pria yang terus memanggil wanita bernama Kyuhyun itu dan akhirnya menghasilkan tolehan ditambah delikan kesal dari Kyuhyun.

"Akh! Apa sih oppa? Kaget!" balas Kyuhyun juga berteriak kepada pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa itu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya pria yang sekarang ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah luar. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sebelum tiba-tiba melepas sabuk pengaman mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Eh! Kau mau kemana Kyu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Um… Sepertinya aku melihat orang yang aku kenal oppa. Jadi aku mau menyapanya dulu. Oppa pulang duluan saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari ke arah orang yang dia kenal berada. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali. Kyuhyun hanya berbalik ketika dia mendengar teriakan terakhir yang menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun! Kau melihat siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab,

"Rahasia!" dan kembali berlari.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum karena matanya tidak mungkin menipunya dan walau matanya bisa saja menipunya, tapi hatinya tidak.

Dia ada disini. Siwonnienya ada disini.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Wonnie. Kau kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siwonnie." Tegur Kyuhyun pelan namun cukup untuk terdengar oleh orang yang dia panggil dengan panggilan Siwonnie tersebut.

Mendengar suara yang sudah lama tak menyapa gendang telinganya itu, suara merdu dari pemilik yang selalu ada di hati Siwon, suara gadis, ah bukan, seorang wanita setelah sekian lama berpisah, suara itu…

"Siwonnie." Panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan kali ini Siwon tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Siwon tidak bisa lagi berusaha untuk menghindar dari suara itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Siwon menoleh ke samping kanannya dan mata hitamnya bertatapan dengan mata coklat madu yang selalu membayangi mimpi-mimpi Siwon. Pria itu memandang lama wajah cantik Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan berkata,

"Hai Kyu. Lama tak berjumpa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taman itu begitu sejuk karena pepohonan rindang tersebar di hampir seluruh taman. Kesejukan itu membuat semua pengunjung merasa sangat nyaman dan betah untuk berlama-lama disana. Namun kesejukan itu tidak sejalan dengan isi hati kedua orang yang saat ini sedang duduk bersebelahan. Dengan jarah yang cukup jauh.

Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun sejak adegan saling sapa dua puluh menit yang lalu. Mereka sama-sama hanya memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah Kris yang masih terlihat menikmati kegiatan melukisnya.

"Um…" suara Kyuhyun akhirnya memutus keheningan antara keduanya. Suara ragu-ragu Kyuhyun memulai sebuah kalimat selanjutnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menghasilkan tolehan dan tatapan datar dari Siwon. Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun lekat sejenak, seolah mengagumi kecantikan Kyuhyun yang semakin mempesona, kecantikan Kyuhyun yang terus menjadi miliknya seandainya mereka masih bersama. Namun hal itu hanya sejenak sebelum Siwon berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya, kikuk dan malu karena masih saja memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia pikirkan.

"D-dia…" Siwon tergagap dan kembali berusaha menguasai dirinya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Dia Kris. Anak Jiyong." Jawab Siwon. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Anak Jiyong Siwon bilang, bukankan anak Jiyong,

"Kris anak angkat Jiyong. Dia tidak tega membiarkan Kris kembali ke panti asuhan setelah kecelakaan itu. Tidak, jika Kris bisa dikatakan penyebab kecelakaan itu." Lanjut Siwon tanpa perlu membuat Kyuhyun bertanya. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk maklum sebelum kembali lagi kepada keheningan keduanya sampai,

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyu?" tanya Siwon tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Wanita itu menatap Siwon sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama. Aku juga baik."

"Kau bekerja?"

"Ya. Aku bekerja di perusahaan kakak perempuanku."

"Kakak perempuan?"

"Ah ya, kau pasti belum kenal dengannya. Aku bermaksud mengenalkannya kepadamu sebelum kau…" Siwon tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya karena hanya membuka luka lama. Siwon dan Kyuhyun terjebak lagi oleh kebisuan karena kalimat tak sempurna itu dan itu menyesakan, untuk mereka berdua.

Siwon terlihat gusar dan tidak nyaman sehingga mendadak, pria itu berdiri dan langsung berjalan ke arah Kris, bermaksud mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan taman. Namun belum selangkah Siwon berjalan, lengannya sudah dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie, tunggu! Aku…"

"Kyu!" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya. Dia dan Siwon memandang ke arah suara itu berasal dan mata hitam Siwon menajam tatkala dia melihat sosok yang pernah dia lihat saat reuni lima tahun lalu. Sosok pria yang berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tekanan di kepalan tangan Siwon, seakan-akan pria di hadapannya itu sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak lepas kendali. Wanita berpipi gembil itu langsung memandang wajah tampan Siwon dan kedua mata bulatnya semakin membola kala dia melihat raut wajah Siwon yang marah dan menatap tajam pria yang memanggilnya baru saja.

Entah Kyuhyun harus merasa lega atau takut, yang pasti hatinya merasakan bahwa dia masih memiliki kesempatan dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin menggenggam erat lengan Siwon, berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya kepada Siwon.

"Kyu! Hhh… Kau ini. Langsung pergi saja! Membuatku khawatir!" seru pria itu sambil mengatur nafasnya karena berlari mengejar Kyuhyun setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan taman.

"Oppa. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh oppa untuk pulang lebih dulu? Mengapa mengikutiku? Dan apa tadi? Mengkhawatirkanku? Ih oppa! Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali kalau aku baik-baik saja." tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena pria itu tidak mendengarkan keinginannya.

"Baik-baik saja apanya? Kau itu baru saja dinyatakan sembuh total oleh dokter seminggu yang lalu! Tapi kau sudah pergi kesana kemari! Aku takut kau kelelahan Kyu dan ujung-ujungnya kau sakit lagi! Jadi wajar jika aku masih mengkhawatirkanmu! Aish! Dasar nakal!" balas pria itu tak kalah sengit. Dia mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun sampai dia tak menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah pucat. Bukan karena sakit melainkan karena hal lain.

"Oppa!" tegur Kyuhyun agar pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kyuhyun baru saja akan menarik lengan pria itu untuk menjauh dari Siwon ketika lelaki bermarga Choi itu membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Kyuhyun baru dinyatakan sembuh total seminggu yang lalu? Memangnya Kyuhyun sakit apa?" tanya Siwon kaget dengan berita bahwa Kyuhyun sempat sakit.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pria itu, heran dengan pria yang sepertinya mengenal dekat Kyuhyun. Namun, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, Siwon justru mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam sekaligus penasaran. Rahasia apa yang disembunyikan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Siwon tegas. Dia ingin mendapatkan jawaban dan dia ingin jawaban itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat gugup dan berusaha untuk merangkai kata-katanya menjadi kalimat yang bisa membuat Siwon mengerti.

"Um… I-itu… It-itu… J-jadi be-begini…"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Kyu?" potong Siwon agar Kyuhyun tak berbelit-belit. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata hitam Siwon. Wanita itu tidak sanggup menatap mata Siwon dan mengatakan kebenaran yang telah dia simpan rapat-rapat. Kyuhyun memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk itu.

"Siwonnie… A-aku…" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku pernah di diagnosa mengidap kanker lambung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Jaejoong sedang berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menandatangani beberapa berkas penting ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan kasar dan ditutup dengan bantingan keras.

Kaget adalah hal yang lumrah untuk Jaejoong tapi bukan bantingan pintu yang menjadi sumber utama keterkejutan Jaejoong. Tidak, bukan itu. Sumber keterkejutannya adalah raut wajah kusut dari adik tirinya yang saat ini duduk di sofa sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan itu kepadaku! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya!" gumam Siwon, adik tiri Jaejoong, seolah-olah Jaejoong tidak ada di dekatnya dan dia baru saja mengganggu pekerjaan sang kakak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong singkat sembari bangkit dari kursi empuknya dan menuju ke sofa. Tak lupa Jaejoong mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas lalu menyerahkan kepada Siwon.

Begitu Jaejoong menjatuhkan bokong sintalnya di sofa itu, Siwon langsung menatapnya dan berseru.

"Noona! Apa kau akan meminta putus kepada Yunho hyung jika kau sedang sakit keras?"

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang ap-"

"Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan tadi. Tapi apa maksudmu menanyakan itu kepadaku?"

"Ah! Ak-aku… Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaan seorang perempuan ketika memutuskan kekasihnya karena dia sakit."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, memikirkan arah percakapannya dengan Siwon. Otak jeniusnya langsung bisa menangkap alasan mengapa Siwon bersikap seperti ini. Ya, hal itu dan juga cerita dari sang bunda soal adiknya yang patah hati saat di bangku sekolah, walau dia tak mengenal siapa gadis yang mematahkan hati sang adik.

Tanpa merasa ada beban, Jaejoong langsung memukul belakang kepala adiknya dengan keras. Membuat Siwon berteriak kesakitan dan memandang kesal ke arah sang kakak.

"Aish! Yah! Noona kenapa memukulku?" tanya Siwon kesal sembari mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Karena kau bodoh dan tidak peka." Jawab Jaejoong santai meski dia mendelik tajam ke arah adik tirinya tersebut.

"Apa sih?" cicit Siwon sedikit takut dengan delikan kakaknya itu. Jaejoong memang sangat cantik dan mempesona jika baru bertemu pertama kali namun jangan sampai terlena dengan kecantikannya. Wanita di hadapan Siwon itu adalah wanita besi yang tegas dan kuat.

"Kau menderita, merasakan pahitnya cinta yang kandas dan mengasihani dirimu sendiri selama lima tahun ini, karena seorang gadis yang jelas-jelas memikirkan dirimu. Gadis yang benar-benar mencintaimu sampai dia tak ingin kau ikut menderita jika dia pergi suatu saat nanti." Jelas Jaejoong berharap Siwon mengerti maksud perkataannya. Akan tetapi, sesuai dugaannya, adiknya terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti ucapan perempuan terlebih lagi perasaan mereka.

 _Pantas saja kau susah mendapatkan kekasih. Dasar kuda bodoh._ Batin Jaejoong gemas dan kesal secara bersamaan.

"A-apa…"

" _Oh God_! _Why are you so stupid sometimes little brother_?" erang Jaejoong tak tahan dengan sifat Siwon.

"Dia mencintaiku? Kyuhyun mencintaiku?" tanya Siwon tak mempedulikan sikap Jaejoong yang kesal kepadanya. Siwon hanya ingin kepastian tentang apa yang dia harapkan dari Kyuhyun. Walau jawabannya itu harus keluar dari mulut orang lain yang sekarang adalah sang kakak.

"Ya Kyuhyun mencintaimu." Tegas Jaejoong seolah tak peduli bahwa dia seenaknya menjawab mengatas namakan perasaan seseorang. Namun, siapa pun yang tahu cerita Siwon dan Kyuhyun pasti bisa menarik kesimpulan. Jadi Jaejoong merasa sah-sah saja dia menjawab demikian. Lagipula, jika jawabannya bisa membuat Siwon membuka hatinya kembali dan berusaha mendapatkan cinta yang tak pernah hilang dari dirinya itu, maka tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali Jaejoong akan tetap mengatakan hal yang sama. Meski ada kemungkinan apa yang dia katakan tidaklah benar.

"Dia mencintaiku. Dia mencintaiku." Gumaman Siwon yang seperti kaset rusak itu menyadarkan Jaejoong. Dengan memutar matanya jengah, Jaejoong kembali memukul belakang kepala Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kali." Sungut Jaejoong, bermaksud membuat adiknya kembali berteriak kesal. Namun, kali ini Jaejoong harus berpuas diri dengan reaksi Siwon yang justru tidak menghiraukan dirinya. Siwon seolah-olah berada dalam dunianya sendiri karena tidak lama setelah pukulan Jaejoong, pria itu berteriak keras,

"Dia mencintaiku!" dan berlari keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terperangah dengan keanehan adiknya itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaejoong terlihat tersenyum sebelum terkekeh ringan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir mengapa adiknya tersebut, meski sudah berusia 23 tahun, masih saja bersikap seperti remaja tanggung.

"Dan dia pergi begitu saja. Awas dia jika sudah kembali bekerja! Akan aku kerjai habis-habisan." Ancam Jaejoong seorang diri, memastikan bahwa Siwon akan sangat menyesal telah mengganggunya disaat pekerjaannya sedang menggunung.

Jaejoong baru saja beranjak dari sofa empuknya ketika dia ingat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu. Siapa Kyuhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali dan itu membuat Kim Hankyung, sepupu Kyuhyun, kesal bukan main. Pasalnya, adik sepupunya itu terus saja melamun dan menghela nafas tanpa berkata apapun sejak Hankyung membawanya pulang ke kediaman keluarga Cho kemarin.

"Kyu." Sahut Hankyung pelan, berusaha agar Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Akan tetapi nihil. Kyuhyun tetap menatap cangkir tehnya seakan-akan cangkir itu adalah cangkir paling indah di seluruh dunia.

"Kyu." Hankyung mencoba lagi tapi sekali lagi suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau memikirkan pemuda itu lagi Kyu?" tanya Hankyung telak membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Mata bulatnya beralih dari cangkir teh ke wajah Hankyung. Dokter muda itu tersenyum puas. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menatapnya juga.

"Jika memang kau ingin bicara dengannya, kenapa tadi kau justru pergi Kyu? Seharusnya kau mengajaknya pergi ke café atau ke tempat yang nyaman untuk kalian bisa bicara." Usul Hankyung, paham benar akan kegundahan Kyuhyun setelah dia melihat reaksi Kyuhyun saat Hankyung menyinggung Siwon.

"Aku tak bisa oppa." Lirih Kyuhyun perlahan. Meski hanya berupa bisikan, Hankyung bisa merasakan kesedihan mendalam ketika Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Tersenyum kembali, Hankyung mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tak bisa, atau tak mau?" ujar Hankyung yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala Kyuhyun, entah apa arti dari gelengan itu. Apa Kyuhyun memang tak bisa bicara dengan Siwon atau tidak mau. Apapun jawabannya itu, Hankyung hanya bisa kembali mengelus kepala adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Hankyung hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia setelah dirinya berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Penderitaan Kyuhyun yang harus menerima dirinya tak bisa melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi pada waktu itu, bergulat dengan pengobatan yang menyakitkan, dan beban di hatinya karena perasaan bersalah kepada Siwon.

Setelah enam tahun, akhirnya perjuangan Kyuhyun berbuah manis. Dokter menyatakan kanker yang diderita Kyuhyun telah disembuhkan. Peluang 30 persen atas kesembuhannya telah didapatkan oleh Kyuhyun dan dia mendapatkan hidupnya kembali. Kyuhyun juga sudah diterima di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Negara gingseng itu. Dia akan memulai perkuliahannya pada musim semi nanti.

Sekarang tinggal satu lagi yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh Kyuhyun yaitu cinta.

Dan cinta itu adalah…

 _Ting-tong!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu terasa dingin. Mungkin pergantian musim dari musim dingin ke musim semi yang menyebabkannya tetapi pergantian musim itu tidak seberapa dingin dengan keheningan yang membuat dua orang yang duduk berdampingkan membeku. Keduanya sama sekali belum bergerak sedikit pun sejak mereka duduk di bangku taman dari kediaman keluarga Cho.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya kehilangan suara sejak mereka di arahkan ke taman belakang rumah megah Kyuhyun tersebut. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun hanya mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke segala arah kecuali wajah di samping mereka. Terlebih lagi Siwon. Selain tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Kyuhyun sejak kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba di rumah Kyuhyun, Siwon sedikit terkejut mengetahui betapa kayanya keluarga Kyuhyun.

Jangan salah sangka, Siwon tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak dari keluarga berada namun Siwon tidak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan sekaya ini. Mungkin kekayaannya melebihi kekayaan Nickhun, teman sekolah mereka dulu.

"Urh… Rumahmu bagus Kyu." Ucap Siwon basa-basi. Pria itu tidak tahan dengan keheningan mereka dan memutuskan untuk bersuara. Kyuhyun sendiri mulai berani menatap Siwon meski hanya sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Um… Te-terima kasih."

Dan keduanya kembali terdiam.

Keadaan tersebut sungguh menyiksa keduanya. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tak tahu mau sampai kapan mereka akan saling membisu.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Siwon. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum tipis ketika iris coklat madunya menelusuri wajah tampan Siwon.

 _Dia semakin tampan._ Batin Kyuhyun kagum. _Dia pun terlihat begitu dewasa._ Batin Kyuhyun lagi terus menerus terpesona dengan karisma Siwon. Kyuhyun terus memandang Siwon dan sedikit bernostalgia seorang diri.

Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana dia begitu merindukan Siwon. Wajahnya, senyumnya, tatapan lembutnya dan sentuhan hangatnya. Mata Kyuhyun bekaca-kaca kala mengingat Siwon yang dulu mencintainya. Kyuhyun selalu berharap bahwa Siwon tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya. Seperti dirinya yang tak pernah berhanti mencintai Siwon.

Setiap hari, tidak ada sedetik pun Kyuhyun melupakan rasa yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis sekaligus itu. Rasa bahagia dan sedih itu bercampur menajdi satu saat ingatannya melayang kepada Siwon. Pria yang bisa membuatnya tidak bisa melihat siapa pun. Hanya dia, hanya Siwon.

Hanya saja, Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa menampik bahwa sejak dia memutuskan Siwon, pria itu bisa saja tidak lagi ingin berhubungan dengannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar telah menyakitinya saat itu. Tetapi kedatangan Siwon ke rumahnya menumbuhkan harapan baru untuk Kyuhyun.

 _Bolehkah aku berharap sekarang? Bolehkah aku berharap dia datang karena masih memperhatikanku? Menyayangiku seperti dulu?_ Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, menutup segala kemungkinan airmatanya akan turun karena perasaan sesak di dadanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin jika hari ini menjadi hari yang paling menyakitkan untuknya jika Siwon datang mengakhiri apa yang pernah ada dalam hubungan keduanya.

 _Tidak. Aku mohon Tuhan. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencoba meraih hatinya kembali. Berikan aku keberanian untuk menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa aku mencintainya._

Keyakinan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman mereka, menyampaikan apa yang tak sempat Kyuhyun sampaikan saat terakhir mereka bertemu di reuni dulu. Dan untuk memulainya, Kyuhyun harus tahu satu hal yang sedikit mengganggunya. Kyuhyun harus tahu,

"Siwonnie, kau tahu rumahku dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingat tidak pernah memberikan alamat rumahnya di Korea kepada Siwon. Mereka sudah terlebih dulu putus sebelum Kyuhyun sempat memberitahukannya.

"Oh. itu. Dari Jiyong." Jawab Siwon singkat. Mendengar jawaban Siwon Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham. Tidak heran jika Siwon tahu rumahnya jika dia bertanya kepada Jiyong, karena beberapa tahun terakhir ini, lebih tepatnya sejak reuni, Kyuhyun berusaha lebih dekat kepada Jiyong. Walau pendekatan itu Kyuhyun usahakan tidak tercium oleh Seunghyun. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berhadapan lebih lagi berbicara dengan sahabat Siwon.

Tidak, cukup Jiyong saja. Dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur Jiyong mengerti perasaannya yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seunghyun. Istri Seunghyun itu menerima pertemanan darinya tanpa berusaha mencari tahu alasan Kyuhyun. Karena kebaikan hati Jiyonglah, saat Kyuhyun mendengar musibah yang melanda Jiyong, Kyuhyun berusaha membantunya. Kyuhyun meminta salah satu dari anak teman ayahnya yang memiliki restoran untuk mempekerjakan Jiyong. Dan ketika dia berhasil, Kyuhyun membujuk Jiyong untuk kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan hidupnya di Negara kelahiran mereka.

Tidak mudah membujuk Jiyong karena sejak kematian Seunghyun, Jiyong menutup dirinya dari semua orang. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Walau pada akhirnya Jiyong menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun dengan syarat Kyuhyun tidak usah lagi mencoba membantunya. Meskipun berat hati, Kyuhyun menyetujui keinginan Jiyong dan mulai menjauhi wanita itu. Itulah mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui perihal Kris sampai Siwon yang mengatakannya di taman kemarin.

Kyuhyun baru akan bertanya lagi kepada Siwon ketika pria itu terlebih dulu bersuara.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dekat dengan Jiyong Kyu?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Siwon sebelum dia akhirnya tersenyum sedih dan menjawab,

"Sejak reuni. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengenal Jiyong dan mendiang Seunghyun lebih dekat saat kita masih bersama namun semua itu tidak sempat terjadi sejak kita putus." Kali ini Siwon lah yang menatap Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya masih tidak mengerti namun dia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh karena Siwon bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan dan terluka dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu."

"Hm."

"Apa kau menyesal?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Kedua matanya kembali berkaca-kaca ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir joker Siwon. Bibir yang sama yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum manis ketika menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menundukkan kepalanya sembari membiarkan sebulir airmatanya mengalir di pipi bulatnya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke mata Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak menduga Siwon akan bertanya demikian, namun pertanyaan itu seperti menjadi jalan untuknya untuk berterus terang. Untuk mengatakan bahwa dia,

"Ya, aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu menangis pelan dengan kepala kembali tertunduk. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, berusaha agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mau Siwon melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak mau Siwon merasa kasihan kepadanya.

"Aku juga." Suara berat Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Iris coklat madu itu menatap bingung ke arah Siwon, tak mengerti maksud perkataan Siwon tadi. Sementara Siwon, pria itu tersenyum pilu sambil menggerakan jemarinya ke pipi Kyuhyun, menghapus airmata yang terus saja mengalir sebelum meletakan telapak tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. Siwon melupakan kecanggungannya sejak Kyuhyun mengatakan dia menyesal dengan keputusannya dulu berpisah dengan Siwon.

"Aku sangat menyesal telah membiarkanmu pergi. Seharusnya aku bertahan. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan alasanmu. Seharusnya aku tidak menyerah dan memaksa untuk terus berada disisimu. Seharusnya ak-"

"Aku mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan bahkan sampai aku menutup mata. Aku mencintaimu Siwon." Potong Kyuhyun langsung. Kyuhyun terkejut, dia tidak mengira bahwa Siwon masih memikirkan dirinya namun dia tidak ingin mendengar Siwon merasa menyesal dengan perpisahan mereka. Semua itu adalah kemauan Kyuhyun dan seharusnya hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah disini.

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Siwon yang masih membelai pipinya. Kyuhyun merindukan sentuhan Siwon dan ingin merasakan lebih. Dengan erat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu sampai aku hanya menginginkan satu hal yaitu kebahagiaanmu. Saat itu, aku tahu aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Aku tahu aku hanya akan membuatmu cemas, takut, sedih dan terluka. Terlebih lagi kita masih sangat muda. Aku… Aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang untukmu meraih mimpi. Itulah sebabnya aku memilih pergi. Aku memilihmu daripada diriku sendiri." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang lebih bebas. Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa mengatakan semua hal yang dia pendam selama ini.

"Kyu…" sahut Siwon tak percaya jika Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya sampai mengambil tindakan seperti itu. Siwon mengikis jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun lalu merengkuh bahu Kyuhyun dan membawa wanita itu dalam dekapannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, berharap pelukannya dapat menyalurkan permintaan maafnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, hatinya begitu melayang karena bisa merasakan kehangatan Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun hanya dapat kembali menangis dan mendekatkan dirinya di dada Siwon, membasahi kemeja pria itu dengan airmatanya.

Keduanya terus berpelukan sampai Kyuhyun sendiri yang melepaskan diri. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan senyum terpaksa, membuat Siwon bingung. Siwon merasa bukankah mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain, tapi mengapa Kyuhyun seolah-olah ingin pergi lagi darinya.

"Kyu?" sahut Siwon bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Wanita itu hanya menatap Siwon sedih. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun bahagia karena Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk bisa berjuang demi cintanya. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun juga tak bisa melupakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu untuk meraih cinta Siwon. Sesuatu atau seseorang yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat mendampingi Siwon saat reuni. Kyuhyun ragu jika dirinya akan menjadi seseorang yang jahat karena berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain. Jika Siwon sudah memiliki orang lain dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"Kau bahagia."

"Apa? Bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia Wonnie. Meskipun harus aku akui, hatiku tak rela tapi aku berusaha memahamimu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Saat reuni dulu, aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku ingin kau kembali padaku. Tapi melihatmu bersama seorang wanita cantik, a-aku… Ak-aku…" Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan. Hatinya terlalu sakit jika memikirkan Siwon dengan perempuan lain. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa marah terhadap dirinya. Di satu sisi dia ingin Siwon bahagia tapi di satu sisi lagi, dia ingin dirinya yang berada disamping Siwon dan bukan orang lain.

Sedangkan Siwon, dirinya semakin bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan dirinya bahagia padahal baru saja dia mengatakan dirinya menyesal karena membiarkan hubungan mereka kandas begitu saja.

"Reuni? Wanita cantik? Siapa?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu. Siapa wanita yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Seingat Siwon, dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun.

"Wanita yang menjemputmu. Aku tidak tahu apa kau masih berhubungan dengannya. Ah! Jangan-jangan kau sudah menikah dengannya? Ak-aku…"

Siwon mulai jengah dengan asumsi tak masuk akal dari Kyuhyun. Dengan kuat, Siwon mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan memutar tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Wanita yang menjemputku waktu itu adalah kakak perempuanku, Kyu. Dialah yang ingian aku kenalkan kepadamu dulu. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun sejak kita putus." Jelas Siwon.

"K-kakakmu? Tapi kau begitu mesra dengannya. Ka-"

"Jae noona memang begitu. Meski kami saudara tiri, tapi dia sangat menyayangiku dan suka bertingkah semaunya sendiri." Sela Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun kembali berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Dalam hati, Siwon juga akan membuat perhitungan dengan kakaknya itu. Sikapnya yang suka memperlakukan Siwon seperti kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuat Siwon repot. Bahkan pernah Yunho, tunangan Jaejoong, pernah cemburu terhadap kedekatan Jaejoong dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun kaget dengan penuturan Siwon. Jadi selama ini dia salah paham terhadap Siwon. Pria tampan itu masih sendiri dan bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan perempuan lain. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya sehingga memberi jalan mulus seperti ini.

"Jadi begitu." Gumam Kyuhyun senang dan kembali menunduk. Bukan karena sedih tapi dia ingin menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Pria yang membukakan pintu untukku. Pria yang sama yang datang ke reuni bersamamu. Pria yang juga menemanimu kemarin di taman. Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon. Kentara dari suaranya, bahwa Siwon cemburu tetapi Siwon tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan yang salah. Dia akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Siwon akan memberikan kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan.

"Dia kakak sepupuku Wonnie. Dia juga dokter yang membantuku melawan penyakitku. Tanpa bantuannya, mungkin aku sudah per-" Kyuhyun tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena jari telunjuk Siwon tertempel di bibirnya. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengucapkan apapun. Siwon tidak ingin mendengar kata yang akan Kyuhyun katakan karena kata itu tabu baginya.

"Sudah. Aku mengerti. Tak perlu kau teruskan. Siapa pun pria itu, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya. Karena dia menjagamu di saat aku tidak ada." Ucap Siwon sebelum kembali menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

Siwon sudah tidak mau lagi memikirkan apapun selain Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu lagi kata-kata. Apa yang sudah terjadi dulu adalah masa lalu yang akan Siwon simpan rapat-rapat. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah untuk mengikuti kata hatinya.

Siwon meletakan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sementara tangannya yang bebas membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, wanita itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Siwon, meremas kemeja pria itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya sekali lagi di dada hangat Siwon.

Kyuhyun akan menikmati apa yang terjadi hari ini dengan senang hati. Yang akan terjadi besok, akan Kyuhyun pikirkan besok. Lagipula Kyuhyun yakin Siwon tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Mereka berdua memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk membicarakan hubungan keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Siwon." Ulang Kyuhyun mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Kyuhyun ingin mendengar Siwon menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang sama. Namun Kyuhyun harus berpuas hati ketika yang dirasakannya hanya pelukan Siwon yang semakin mengerat dan kecupan di rambutnya. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak memikirkan sikap Siwon dan kembali menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon.

 _Aku akan sabar menunggu Siwonnie, meski aku harus menunggu selamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I love you_

 _Words my heart tell you_

 _Thank you_

 _Words that my eyes tell you_

 _I'll always be standing here_

 _Remember_

 _Day by day, I can't sleep at thoughts of you_

 _Day by day, it's only you_

 _Can't you hear the sound of my trembling heart?_

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_

 **END**

 **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)** **人** **(** **。・** **_** **・。** **)**

 **n4oK0's notes :** What is this? (‾▿‾") Nao sepertinya error lagi. Ga connect ini. Ya sutralah. Kayaknya masih nyambung dikit2. Yang penting WonKyunya udah balikan lagi yak (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Nao gomen keanehan selama amazing readers membaca FF ini. Untuk yang ini entah kenapa Nao sampai bongkar pasang 4x. Ganti lagu yang jadi mood booster Nao untuk bikin ini FF sampai akhirnya jatuh ke lagu OST. Moon Lovers by I.O.I ┐(´_`)┌

Nao juga gomen kalo typonya warbiyasa banyak atau gimana gtu… Pengaruh bongkar pasang sepertinya dan tidak mau review lagi setelah nulis kata 'END'… Gomen amazing readers m(_ _)m

Lalu untuk soal penyakit Kyuhyun, Nao udah sempat baca-baca di mbah g**gle dan tertarik dengan kanker lambung. Kalau ada kesalahan soal penyakit itu, mohon muupkan Nao.

Tak perlu berlama2, silahkan tinggalkan jejak amazing readers… Nao seneng kalo ada yang perhatiin kerja keras Nao \\(^0^)/ dan untuk perihal ini lanjut atau ga, tentu ada lanjutannya 1 chapter lagi. Tapi berhubung saya protect, amazing readers bisa cek and ricek di WP.

 _ **Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu**_ (kali ini WonKyu aja) ;D

Sankyu and Peace all

 **^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
